With love comes hatred
by CaseyJr
Summary: Nobody would have guessed that their crush on each other would last that long. Looking back it was definitely not easy but worth the trouble. They had to go through so much but it made them the women they are now.  I suck at summaries! BRACHEL
1. Brachel

**This is my first story about Brachel. I loved them in the show and kind of hated it how their friendship ended. I am a little excited because I've never written a femslash and I don't really know whether it is worth continuing. I hope that some of you guys enjoy reading it and I appreciate every criticism, idea, review...**

**Of course I don't own any character!**

Present time:

"Why do you always have to be on top?", Brooke was sitting in the living room with her arms crossed in front of her and complained. "You are joking, right?", Rachel took a juice out of the refrigerator and looked at Brooke, who still looked like a little angry child.

"No, I am not.", Brooke did not stop whining and looked up at Rachel without a smile on her face, "Whenever I try to be on top lately, you just shift positions. Maybe I want to be on top too some times. You are so full of yourself that you only do what you want. I have needs too."

Sometimes Rachel just needed to laugh at the cuteness of her girlfriend, which of course made Brooke even angrier. She hated it when others laughed at her while she was being serious. But Brooke's specialty was whining about nonsense.

"Oh, really? You have needs? Sorry, I did not know that at all.", Rachel sat down on Brooke's lap, looked down at her and went with her fingers through her brown hair. This girl amazed her every time and sometimes she was overwhelmed by the love she felt for her. The time she had almost lost her was still vivid in her mind and made her cry very often at night and snuggle closer to her and holding her as tight as possible. They had gone through so much: breakups, romance, crying, laughing, violence, sickness and much more.

"Yes I do. And I want you to stop being so damn dominant.", Brooke continued but could not help to show a little smile. Rachel loved seeing her cute dimples.

"You know you love that about me!", Rachel started kissing Brooke's neck softly and smiled when she got Brooke's reaction. "Oh no. We are having an important discussion here. You don't get to shut me up with sex. Not again.", Brooke pushed Rachel down of her lap but Rachel was faster and pinned her under her. Her hand immediately went under Brooke's shirt and squeezed her perfect breasts. Even after years she loved touching Brooke's body and butterflies flew through her own stomach.

"No bra today huh?", Rachel laughed and Brooke blushed a little. Rachel loved that Brooke still blushed about so many things. She had never thought of getting to know Brooke Davis, the queen of Tree Hill, that well and she loved seeing every side of her.

Originally Rachel had come to Tree Hill to start new and to forget her past. She had come to find a boyfriend not a girlfriend. She could not believe that she actually had fallen for the most popular girl at school. But it was even more surprising that this popular girl had fallen in love with her as well and was now lying under her.

"Rach. Get off…", Brooke could not continue talking because Rachel kissed her mouth and explored it with her tongue. At first Brooke did not join the act but when Rachel added her hands and drew circles around her stomach very softly, she could not help but moan. They knew every part of the other's body and could almost foresee the other's reaction.

Rachel stopped kissing her and went through Brooke's hair. Brooke immediately took this opportunity to shift positions, so that she was on top and looking down at the gorgeous redhead with a wide smile on her face.

"God, you are so beautiful.", Rachel kissed Brooke's nose softly while Brooke smiled down at her. " I love you.", Brooke did not hesitate saying that and Rachel nodded happily "I love you too but I will have to stop now because there is no way you top me today." Rachel smirked and Brooke widened her eyes and wanted to protest.

"But…", she looked madly at Rachel "You are such a meanie. I don't know why I even love you."

Not everybody had understood their relationship. One could say that passion would describe it perfectly. They had shared a lot of dramatic arguments but also romantic moments.

Rachel immediately pushed the younger and smaller one against a wall, not too strong but not too soft either "Oh, I show you, why you love me.", she pulled Brooke's pants down in one swift movement. "Rach. I…"

"Stop talking. Now!", Rachel said and went between Brooke's legs with her hands. "No baby, don't close your eyes.", she whispered and started to nibble at Brooke's earlobe. "This is one thing you love about me. I am freaking awesome at this.", Rachel went down with her head and between Brooke's legs. It did not take long that Brooke was screaming in pleasure and fell down on top of Rachel.

"See, now you are on top.", Rachel whispered into Brooke's ears. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend.

"And it will stay this way.", Rachel was not prepared for her next move. Brooke went into her pants and took one finger inside of her. "Holy shit.", Rachel screamed when Brooke thrust it in and out and then added another. Sometimes they wondered whether the whole neighborhood was hearing them. "I've really taught you well.", Rachel whispered a little out of breath.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke was lying in Rachel's arms after their morning make-out. Both of them felt very safe and were glad to have each other's. "I still cannot believe that I am holding Brooke Davis, the bitch of Tree Hill, in my arms.", Rachel always made such jokes and kissed Brooke's forehead. Their start had definitely not been easy. Not everyone had supported them and many bad things had happened. But now they were lying in each others arms, totally relaxed and the past stayed in the past.

"Oh shut up whore.", Brooke squeezed Rachel's breast a little and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. "You are the luckiest person on the whole while world. Not everybody is allowed to touch Brooke Davis in this way." Rachel looked down at her and immediately got jealous "I hope nobody is allowed except of me."

Brooke thought for a moment and smirked, "Well, you'll never know.", Rachel immediately pinned her under her and started tickling her. "Noo….Rach. Stop that."

Suddenly the door opened and Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton went inside their room, fortunately Jamie and Sawyer were with their grandmother Karen.

Rachel and Brooke had forgotten that they had invited their friends for breakfast and jumped up in surprise when the attention was focused on them.

"Oh my god.", all of them screamed when they saw the girls half naked in bed and fooling around.

"Shit.", Brooke and Rachel screamed and hid under the blanket. "Okay, this is so old school, you two. We've seen you like this a hundred times. Get dressed and come outside and join us.", Haley said to them with a wide smile and then closed their door.

"Oh but we wanted to see that.", Nathan and Lucas smiled at their wives who immediately slapped them. "Perverts."

"What? We all know how Brooke looks naked and some of us even shared some intimate moments with her.", Peyton and Haley looked shocked at Lucas and rolled their eyes. "C'mon. It was just a joke." Lucas loved to joke about that and he was glad that after some years everybody found it funny.

"Thanks buddy. Now Haley will probably go back to her high school version and make me tell her that she's better than Brooke in bed.", Nathan hit Lucas at his chest playfully.

"Well, but that's a lie, right?", Lucas smirked at him.

xxxxx

After a little while Brooke and Rachel came downstairs fully dressed. Both of them were stunning women and wore Clothes over Bros dresses designed by Brooke. While Brooke was totally embarrassed and did not look at the others, Rachel was just laughing at her "Isn't my girlfriend cute, when she's embarrassed?", Rachel squeezed her cheek but Brooke slapped her hand away. "Stop that."

"Oh jeez Brooke. It's not the first time we've seen you like this.", Nathan smiled at his best friend.

"Does not make it any better.", Brooke hid her head in Rachel's chest.

"Oh guys. Do you remember the first time we've seen them naked? That was hilarious.", Lucas and Nathan held their stomachs and laughed hard.

"Yeah, or the time when they were back at hating each others and fighting at the squad all the time but it was just the sexual tension between them."

"Um guys. We are still around.", Brooke complained but her friends did not listen at all and continued with some stories.

"Oh and it was so sweet when Brooke cried all the time because she feared everybody's reactions and she could not believe that she was into boys and girls and she tried to show herself that she was just into boys by sleeping with so many guys."

"Peyton!", Brooke screamed at her and could not believe that Peyton had actually revealed that in front of everyone.

"You did what?", Rachel asked confused and took her arms around Brooke from behind and held her tight. "Nothing.", Brooke whispered ashamed and looked madly at Peyton.

"Oh yeah, we had many girl talks to scream sense into her confused head.", Haley said and remembered how often Brooke had gotten drunk.

"Guys stop it, please.", nobody listened to Brooke at all.

"And Rachel tried anything to seduce her. Remember the time she locked Brooke into the dressing room with her because Brooke was not talking to her and avoiding her all the time."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Rachel was crying her eyes out after that for about two weeks with a big bruise on her eyes."

"Guuuuuys.", Brooke screamed loudly and all of them looked up at them "stop talking about us. Okay?"

"But you two are soooo cute.", Peyton stood up and took her arms around Rachel and Brooke and looked from one to another. She was happy that all the fights from high school were over and that Brooke was totally healthy again. Sometimes Peyton felt a little guilty because at first she had not been that happy about their relationship at all.

Not because Rachel was a girl or because it had shocked her that Brooke was into girls but because it had been Rachel. A girl Peyton had not really liked in the beginning. But it had changed when she had seen how much Rachel had supported Brooke through her hard times and how much this girl cared for her best friend.

"It's nice that you support our relationship. Now, I may add. But I agree with Brooke. Take another theme.", Rachel rolled her eyes and took a donut.

"Okay…true, not all of us were that supportive in the beginning.", Haley looked at Lucas who held up his hands in defense.

"Well, she was my girlfriend once.", Lucas jumped up and suddenly tackled Brooke to the ground merciless. She screamed in surprise and tried to get free "and I don't like sharing my things." Brooke looked up in shock at him "Your things? I am not a toy, Broody.", she smiled but suddenly her girlfriend was lying on the ground besides her with Nathan on top of her.

"What the fuck?", Rachel complained but neither Brooke nor Rachel could talk when the boys started tickling them merciless. Sometimes all of them still acted like little kids although four of them already were parents and one of the other pair was already preparing everything for the big "Will you marry me"-scene.

"So, let's continue talking about them.", the friends sat down on the couch while Rachel and Brooke stayed on the floor totally exhausted from the tickling.

"Let's start from the beginning, ten years ago, when Rachel decided to join the team…", Peyton smiled and the others nodded. They would be talking about breakups, crying, loving, sex, romance, violence, sickness and so much other stuff. But in the end everything had turned out fine and everything had been worth the trouble.

**Should it stay a oneshot?**

**If some are interested I would start writing about their past (in high school) and the present time...**


	2. Meet Rachel Gatina

_**Thanks for your amazing reviews! Your reviews definitely motivated me to write another chapter. Of course this is a bit different than the first one because Rachel and Brooke are not really friends in the beginning. But just read to find out ;). I hope you enjoy it a little bit!**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Past time (Ten years ago)

Rachel Gatina was standing in front of her new school: Tree Hill High. She was not afraid of anything but she was not really looking forward in being the new girl at school. It always meant that everyone would refer to you as "The new girl" in the beginning until you would have found your place. She hated that her parents had made her change her old school, she had been happy back there. She had been the head cheerleader everybody admired. But then her parents had found out that she was into boys and girls and that a change of environment would help her to stop her experiments. Of course this was totally nonsense. But tell that your parents and when they had found out that she was having a relationship with a girl at school for years, their decision was made.

Sometimes Rachel wondered how stupid people could be. Why were they even bothering whether she was into boys or girls? Love is love and as long as the person was happy with it, it would be perfect. Nothing more. It's not that difficult.

Nevertheless she told herself that she would find a boyfriend at this school. Not because she did not want a girlfriend, but because she wanted it to be easy this time. Just easy.

She looked at five people walking inside. One of them was a blond dude that was having his arm around another blonde chick with curly hair. She was wearing a short and a shirt with a band name printed on it.

Behind them was a tiny girl that looked way too nerdy. What surprised Rachel was that a very good-looking boy had his arms around her. He was big and had dark hair and his grin was adorable.

So Tree Hill High definitely had some hot boys. Perfect! Rachel heard someone yelling after them and they turned around.  
>"Heeeey. Wait for me.", the girl said. She was wearing a short skirt that showed her perfect legs. Her brown hair was long and shimmered in the sun. Her shirt showed that she was heaving perfect breasts. Not too big but not too small either. But there was something that immediately caught Rachel's attention. Her smile. It was the cutest smile she had ever seen. It was a smile that made her smile as well. And the dimples in her cheek were adorable. Rachel looked after the five of them with an open mouth.<p>

xxxxxx

"Hey, you're new, right?", a guy with a quite big mouth was standing in front of her.

Rachel stayed mute but then nodded, "Yep, that's me. The new girl. I am Rachel.", she gave him her hand and smiled at the boy.

"I am Marvin but everybody calls me Mouth.", he smiled back at her. He could see that she was still looking after Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke.

"Yeah, Tree Hill got some pretty hot dudes. They are Nathan and Lucas. But not available.", Mouth laughed and she looked shocked at him. She was definitely not looking at Nathan or Lucas.

"Oh trust me, when I come, everybody will be available.", she joked. It was the beginning of a good friendship.

xxxxxxx

"I cannot believe it. We have to win that competition. Why is this always happening to me?", Brooke was walking up and down in the gym. Peyton sat in front of her and could not believe her friend.

"Brooke! She broke both of her arms and you feel pity for yourself?", she rolled her eyes and took off her shoes. She could not believe how heartless Brooke could be when it came to her squad.

"Well, it's not my fault that she's that clumsy and she'll live. Now we have to find a new person. The choreography is for ten persons not nine. You are my co-captain, so you have to help me.", Brooke bitched back and went through her hair. Sometimes Peyton could not believe the words that were coming out of her best friend's mouth.

xxxxxxx

Rachel sat down in class. Of course she took the seat that was far away from the teacher. She was not really a schoolgirl. She saw the nerdy girl sitting some rows in front of her and that blonde dude on one chair besides her. They were talking to each other's happily. Suddenly someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and was surprised that Dimples was looking down at her with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face.

"Hey new girl. You sit in my seat. Get another one.", Brooke said to her. She was definitely not in a good mood and sometimes she acted like a total bitch if something was bothering her. Rachel looked stunned at her. She looked like an angel but one could tell that she was acting like the devil. Probably some spoiled bitch that got everything she wanted but there was no way that Rachel would let her through. She was the master of bitching back.

"Well, I don't see your name on it, so would you please get out of my way Shorty and let me listen to the adorable teacher.", the teacher was in his twenties and definitely adorable. He looked like a surfer boy and could definitely go through as a student. Brooke looked shocked down at her. Nobody had ever called her Shorty and she was about to bitch back when the teacher, Mr. Andrews, started talking.

"Miss Davis. Sit down please." Brooke looked furiously at Rachel but then sat down in another seat while Rachel just showed her a smile, which made her even more furious.

xxxxxxx

"That bitch stole my chair.", Brooke talked to her friends during lunch, "Nobody steals Brooke Davis' chair. That's rule number one."

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Haley burst out into laughing. Brooke could be so dramatic and exaggeration was her specialty. Felix came over to them and took his arm around Brooke and kissed her on the lips, "My baby is mad. I like that.", but she slapped away his hands.

"Don't laugh at me assholes. Look! Now she is eating with Mouth. My Mouth. There is no way she'll get to destroy his innocence.", Brooke wanted to jump up and walk over to them but Felix took her into his arms and outside.

"I need to calm down my baby.", he laughed at the others who rolled their eyes.

"Ewww. Do they have to be that needy at school?", Haley asked and looked a little disgusted at her meal. Felix was definitely Brooke in pants. But all of them knew that he was only the Brooke, she showed at school. Brooke never showed her sensitive and vulnerable site. Only a few people knew of that site and Felix was not one of them. She never showed him any tears or fears she was having.

Lucas knew that it was his fault a little bit. They had been a pair but then he had cheated on her with some random girls. He still did not know why he had been such an asshole back then and he admired Brooke for her forgiveness.

Of course Peyton had asked Brooke over and over again whether it was okay that the two of them dated. The truth is, it was okay for Brooke. She really had forgiven her Broody. It had taken a long time but she loved her best friend and she just hoped that the two of them would be happy and that he would not cheat on her as well.

But of course she was still having problems letting someone in. She feared being alone that much, that she could not leave Felix. She did not really love him. Yes, of course she enjoyed the sex with him, it was amazing and it was great to have someone that held you at night or called you "girlfriend." but she never pictured them as old people with children.

And Brooke always looked into the future. Nobody would believe that because it always seemed that Brooke was only living in the moment. She thought about her future very often. What would come after school? Would she get a job? Would someone really love her? Was she lovable? Could she give her kids the things they deserved? Actually, she feared her future. Now she was having all of her friends and her popularity but what would she have then?

Felix definitely did not know the real Brooke or any of her thoughts.. He only got to see the Brooke that was bitchy and the Queen Bee of Tree Hill. Nothing more. Sometimes it was hard for Brooke. Everyday she had to suppress her own feelings, hide the other Brooke inside of her and just show the Brooke that was strong, independent and popular.

"Well, look at that new girl. She reminds me of someone we know.", Lucas laughed and the others agreed.

"Not another Brooke. That would be horrible and it means a lot of fighting.", Peyton whined. Of course it was a joke but to be true, Brooke could really go on everyone's nerves when she was in a bad mood.

"Cat fights. Yeah.", Nathan and Lucas high fived.

xxxxxxxx

The next day Brooke and Peyton were watching some people dance in front of them to join the team. It was horrible, nobody had potential and there was no way Brooke would let anyone join the team, who could not even cheer one word right.

"We are screwed P. Sawyer.", she slumped into her chair and could not believe that there were so many people out there that were not capable of dancing. Suddenly another person came into the room. Peyton immediately smiled when she saw who it was. She knew that Brooke would never let her join the team.

"Sorry but tryouts are over.", Brooke said madly but the redhead did not care at all and pretended not to hear Brooke. She turned on the music and started dancing. Peyton widened her eyes. This girl was definitely good. Better than Brooke. She could do the back flip and many other stuff.

"You're in.", Peyton screamed at her and Rachel jumped up in joy. She really wanted to join the team. She loved cheering and dancing and learning choreographies.

"What?", Brooke looked shocked at her best friend and then turned around again, "You're not in. We are cheerleaders, not sluts."

"Oh, sorry. I saw you, maybe I got it wrong.", Rachel bitched back and had to smile a little when Brooke's mouth stayed open. Nobody had ever talked back like this. Unbelievable.

Brooke wanted to answer her but Whitey came into the gym and yelled "Miss Davis. Have you found someone or is the competition canceled for this year?"

"We've found someone coach. Rachel, right?", Peyton asked the redhead who nodded.

Brooke could not believe what was happening. She had to see that bitch everyday now. She packed her stuff and went out of the gym, "Tomorrow after school. Be punctual and don't dress like that. It's not a slut competition. Oh, but maybe you should try out for such a competition as well. I bet you would win. I would vote for you."

Peyton looked after Brooke who stormed outside and then addressed Rachel, "Hey, I am Peyton. Co-captain. She's not always like this. Welcome to the team."

"Oh, no problem Blondie. I can deal with that.", Rachel said and went outside as well. Peyton rolled her eyes, did she just call her Blondie? So this would be Tree Hill High for the next two years. Wonderful.

xxxxxxx

Brooke was lying in her bed and could only think of Rachel. She could not believe that the redhead had really talked back. She closed her eyes and immediately saw Rachel's body in front of her. Her sexy moves and her perfect stomach and ass. She was definitely athletic and knew how to dress to get everybody's attention. Brooke took the pillow on her face and screamed into it. She did not want anyone else to steal her position. She was the sexiest on the team. Nobody else. But now every boy would probably stare at that whore.

xxxxxx

Rachel was lying in her bed and wrote into her diary.

_"Hey diary,_

_Tree Hill High is fun. Mouth told me the rules of the school and described everyone to me. There is this blonde chick called Peyton. She is kind of emo and into music a lot. She's the girlfriend of the blonde dude Lucas. He is kind of sexy but there is something I don't like about him. Probably that Mouth told me that he cheated on Brooke Davis. Who would cheat on her?_

_Then there is Nathan, he is definitely hot. He's Lucas' brother. Mouth told me some weird story that they have different mothers and so on but I could not really follow that. He has a very nerdy girlfriend; she is a tutor and Lucas' best friend._

_And then there is Brooke Davis. Well, she's the most popular girl at school I guess. Mouth told me kind of nice things about her and that we would become friends but right now all I can see is a spoiled pretty face that bitches at everyone. Kind of like me, lol._

_She was damn furious when I joined the team. I cannot wait for tomorrow. She is kind of cute when she's bitchy. She got this stupid boyfriend Felix. I don't really know why I just called him stupid. Jeez, I will NOT fall for her! I will not!_

_I miss my old friends. I just called Brendon. It was so nice to hear his voice. His sister still cannot stop crying. But what could I have done? I loved her. I really did and I wish I would still do but somehow I don't. Of course I miss Jennifer. It's weird sleeping besides someone almost every night for two years and then suddenly you don't see that person any more. She made me a better person._

_I can sense that I'll like it here. It was a good start but I am driving nuts right now. Why can't I get her out of my mind? She has those cute dimples when she laughs. Unfortunately I won't get to see them very often because she does not really smile in front of me ;)._

_But it's way hotter when she's bitching at me. Okay, stop it Rachel. Right now. I will find a cute boyfriend. BOYFRIEND. I mean, it's just the second day. You don't get a crush on someone that fast, right? And even if I am into her a little bit; just a little, little bit, she would NEVER be into me!_

_I am talking nonsense right now. As usual. I am just glad that no one will read this except of me!"_

_xxxxxxx_

**Would love to know what you think right now! ;)**


	3. WhoreBitchSlut

**_Yeah, I managed to write another chapter! I am lying sick in bed and read all of your amazing reviews again and they motivated me to update right now. So thanks! I hope to see some responses again. Would make me smile cause I hate being sick in bed while birds are singing happily and the sun is shining. It's like, "Pleeease. Stop being so happy" *cough *cough ;). Anyways here it goes. I hope you enjoy it a little_**

**_CaseyJr._**

**_xxxxx_**

Past time

Brooke was showing everyone the new choreography in a new uniform that showed more of her skin than usual. It was not only the boys who could not look away. Rachel tried not to think of everything that she would like to do with her at the moment but it was almost impossible. "That's it girls.", Brooke stopped and smiled back at all the boys that had stopped playing basketball. She just knew how to draw everyone's attention and loved it. Especially since Rachel was on the team, she tended to dress even sexier or flirted with boys and hid with her boyfriend very often. Somehow Rachel managed to make her insecure and she did not want to be replaced by her. School meant everything to her and the reputation she had built up should stay that way. Of course she was more than a school-slut or a pretty face but as long as people would admire her and stare at her, she would love that reputation.

xxxxx

"Oh my god. I have to take a shower.", Nathan whispered to Lucas who nodded. Although both of them had their girlfriends, Haley and Peyton, Brooke definitely got a reaction from them. Both of them had history with her and could not stop picturing her naked while she did the back flip. The brothers just could not help it and found it very sexy. Lucas was remembering how Brooke had visited him naked in the shower the first time while Nathan wished that he would still have the videotape of them. Of course Brooke Davis was their friend and they saw more in her than a sexual object and it was not like they reacted like this, every time they saw her but Brooke just knew how to dress sexy and drew everyone's attention.

"Boys. Stop staring at Miss Davis and start to play.", Whitey shouted at them. Lucas looked at Peyton and Nathan at Haley. Immediately they started playing basketball again and suppressed any thoughts.

xxxxx

"Rachel. I said hands left, then right.", Brooke went over to Rachel and looked madly into her eyes. "Do you know where left and right is or is this small brain of yours not able to understand that?"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Since Rachel joined the team Brooke was in her bitching modus and annoyed them very much. She could not stop talking about Rachel and everything Rachel did would freak her out. Whether it was talking to Mouth, skipping a class, talking back or just opening her locker too loud.

"Oh I am sorry. The little brain of mine has problems to see the difference between a frog and a screaming bitch.", Rachel laughed into her face, "So are you a frog or a screaming bitch?" Rachel could not believe how hot it was when Brooke took a step forward and pointed her finger in her face.

"I would not go there bitch.", Haley immediately went in between the two of them and could not believe their stupid arguments that happened every day.

"Let's just start over again, okay.", she pointed her finger from one to another.

"Fine. If that whore starts being so damn retarded.", Brooke went back in front of them and counted, "One, two, three."

xxxxx

"Jesus cheer-Nazi is back.", Peyton whispered to Haley and took off her clothes to take a shower. Her whole body was aching from the hours of training. Brooke always got crazy shortly before a big competition and did not accept any false movement. Brooke went besides Peyton and took a shower as well. Although her body was aching as well, she did not show it a second.

"P. Sawyer. You have to smile more while you cheer. It looks like someone is forcing you."

Peyton looked annoyed at her friend, "Well I do look like that because someone is forcing me.", she took the shampoo and started washing her hair.

"I am not forcing you. I want to win this damn competition and with your broody face I would only win a trophy in the category drama. And that does not exist in cheerleading. I hope you know that."

"Whatever.", Peyton knew that it was not good to argue with Brooke now and went out of the shower. The other girls were already dressed except of Rachel who was still in her cheer clothing and started undressing now.

She went into the shower with a smile but her heart stood still when she looked at the naked back of Brooke. "She is not sexy. She is not sexy.", Rachel tried to convince herself but could not help staring at her ass. Of course it was normal to shower in front of each others after training but the other girls did not interest her a second but Brooke. Well, it was Brooke.

"Are you going to shower or are you just going to stare her to death?", Haley whispered to Rachel and could not believe that Rachel was blushing a bit.

"Um…what? Of course I shower.", she went into the shower and let the cold water run over her body. Brooke looked to her left and could not believe how perfect Rachel's body was. She was staring her up and down. Her breasts were standing up fine, she was curvy and she definitely had an athletic figure.

"Like what you see, huh?", Rachel grinned at Brooke who immediately looked up and into her eyes and blushed but immediately bitched back.

"If I would like sluts, yes. But I don't."

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know that you don't like yourself, slut.", Rachel smiled when Brooke did not say anything back and just went out of the shower and dressed. She had to take a deep breath and let the water rinse over her body. She tried not to think of Brooke but she knew that she had to go home fast to do something she could not do in front of others.

"Shit.", she mumbled. She did not want to fall for Brooke. But in reality she knew that it was too late.

xxxxxx

When Brooke came home from school she immediately walked over to Felix, "Hey baby. What's up?" She went over to him and opened her blouse immediately and sat on his lap and started to open his belly.

"I need you now.", she slung her arms around him and French kissed him violently while he took her up into his arms while she had her legs around his waist.

"What made you so horny?", Felix grinned and kissed her neck and threw her on the bed and got out of his shirt., "I love horny Brooke."

"Stop talking and touch me.", Brooke said back and took off his pants with one fast movement while he took of her skirt and slipped with his hands in her underwear. He could not believe how wet she already was and went on top of her.

"I want you inside.", she screamed in pleasure when he thrust into her and her orgasm hit her. He was amazed how she reacted. Brooke Davis always screamed loud but this scream was not compared to the other ones. He wondered what had made her that horny but guessed that it was him and felt proud. He had no clue that it was not him. It wasn't even a him. But neither did he know it nor Brooke.

xxxxxxx

Rachel and Mouth were sitting in her apartment and watching TV. They hung out together very often lately and both of them enjoyed each other's company. Mouth was happy to have a friend that was not taken and had some time for him. Brooke and the others were so focused on the competition or on their girl-or boyfriends that sometimes he felt a little left out. But Rachel showed him respect and although he did not understand why she was such a bitch to his friend Brooke and sometimes dressed a little inappropriate, he got to see a different version of her at home.

She had no make-up in her face and did not care what to wear. Of course this hurt him a little because that also meant that she would never be interested in him but he was used being just a friend to everyone.

He took another sip from the coke and then watched at a picture where Rachel was hugging a beautiful girl in front of her. She looked really happy and smiled into the camera. "Is this your best friend?", Rachel turned around and looked at the photo. She remembered the day so well. Jennifer and her had celebrated their first anniversary as a pair.

"No, that's my ex.", Rachel admitted and hoped that it was okay for Mouth. She had seen every possible reaction from people and just wished that he would not see her in a different light now. She hated it when people start seeing her like she was a different one only because she was interested in the same sex as well. But she knew that those people were not worth being her friends and had learned not to care.

"I am sorry. When did you break up?", he asked honestly and she was happy that he did not shiver or make any other weird comment. It felt good talking about Jennifer. Sometimes she missed the girl. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that drew everybody's attention.

"Three months ago and she still cries because of it every day but…but I just did not feel the love any more Mouth. I did not want to hurt her."

Mouth nodded and loved seeing her caring side, "It's never easy breaking up, right?", he squeezed her hand and she nodded.

"When was your last relationship?"

"I never had one.", he admitted and she looked shocked at him. She could not understand that such a cute and especially lovably guy never had a relationship but on the other hand she knew how school worked. There were the sexy guys and the cute ones. Everybody wished for a cute one to marry one day but first the sexy ones definitely drew everyone's attention.

"We will get you a pretty girl or are you into boys?", she asked curiously.

"Nope. Just girls.", he smiled at her, "So I don't have a chance with you, right?" he joked and Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry man. I am into boys as well but only for sex. It's fun but when it comes to relationships it's kind of more a girl."

"I understand.", he laughed at her and just looked at her with a wide grin.

"What?", she asked confused and could not understand why he was looking at her like he did.

"So the whole Brooke and Rachel bitching scenes now make sense. You like her, huh?", he could see how Rachel blushed and shook her head.

"Noooo. I am sorry to say that because I know that she's your friend but she's the most dramatic person I've ever known and I would never fall for such a …such a…", she did not find the words.

"Cutie?", Mouth ended her sentence and burst out into laughing at her shocked face, "C'mon. You can trust me. You find it sexy when she bitches at you?"

Rachel looked up at him and turned around to watch the TV again, "Fine. It is sexy but nothing more."

"So you don't like showering with her after training when her body is covered in sweat and she washes her hair with her small hands and touches her breast? And you don't like how she makes those back flips and you can see her underpants? And you don't like her sweet dimples that she shows when she smiles with the most adorable smile? And you…", he wanted to continue but Rachel stopped him.

"Mouth?"

"Um…yeah?", he asked a little with a red face.

"Are you into her?", Rachel had to grin how he started to stutter.

"Um…no…I mean…I was. She is Brooke Davis and everyone has his or…well her fantasies."

"Oookay.", Rachel laughed and squeezed his hands.

"So, how about you?"

"Fine. I like her. But she is straight with every cell in her body and I am okay with just enjoying teasing her every day.", she stood up and got the popcorn and tried to suppress the vision of Brooke's naked body.

"Yeah. Brooke is probably really the straightest person I've known. She has history with a lot of boys. Although she tends to like kissing her female friends when she's drunk to make men horny."

"Oh, she's really a whore.", Rachel laughed and hoped to be the one Brooke would choose in a drunken state but she knew that this was totally impossible.

"But be careful Rachel. Pissed Brooke is not always sexy and funny. She knows how to use her fist."

"Well, I definitely know how to use mine as well. Don't worry. I know how to handle her.", both of them laughed and continued watching the movie.

xxxxxxx

_**AN: **__**The timeline is a little different than in the show. Nathan and Haley aren't married yet and all of them already know about the sextape**_


	4. Truth or dare!

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! They motivate me to continue writing! I always appreciate every idea, criticism...**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**_

_**xxxx**_

**Past time:**

Brooke was driving everyone crazy one week before the big competition. She bitched at them all the time and wanted to work out with them until late at night. Tonight Felix threw a big party and all of them were there and enjoyed the drinks and each other's company. He had bought so much alcohol that there was no problem to get drunk fast. Especially Brooke used this situation and drank one shot after another with her friends. Sometimes her friends worried that she drank that much and hoped that nothing would ever happen to her in this condition.

"Here babe.", Felix gave her the next strong drink and slapped her back. Lucas and Nathan did not really like Felix and looked a little mad at him. They just thought that this jerk was not good enough for Brooke. Since they were together Brooke was somehow more a bitchy version and somehow their relationship was almost only focused on having sex.

Brooke whispered something into Felix' ear that made him smirk. She nibbled at his earlobe for a second and sent shivers down Rachel's body. She hated seeing the two of them almost making out in front of everyone.

Rachel and Mouth sat on the couch and watched how Felix and Brooke were kissing wildly, "Does she always drink that much?", Rachel asked annoyed while Mouth nodded and squeezed her hand.

"So, you are not into her, huh?", Rachel turned around and rolled her eyes at his comment. She was happy to have him as a friend and enjoyed spending time with him.

"I am…", suddenly someone pushed her aside and sat in between them. She looked a little shocked at Brooke who was obviously drunk and looked mad at her.

"Mouth is my friend. Not yours.", she slurred and took her arms around Mouth and kissed his cheek, "you will only hurt him bitch."

Mouth had to laugh at that comment while Rachel liked sitting that close to Brooke. She could smell her perfume and wished to take her arms around her and just kiss her wildly. But she knew that there was no way that this was going to happen.

"Truth or dare time.", someone screamed in the kitchen and Brooke immediately jumped up with a big smile and ran to them. Rachel and Mouth decided to join the round as well.

"Ooookay. Brooke.", Nathan looked at the drunken Brooke and smiled evil, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare.", she answered with a smile.

"I want you to take of your shirt.", he immediately received a slap from Haley, "What? She wears a bikini under it. So no big deal."

Brooke nodded and took of her shirt with one movement. She liked how everybody watched her perfect body and continued the game. "Bitch.", she said but no one answered her-but then Rachel saw that she was looking at her and laughed.

"Oh, you mean me slut? I take the truth."

"Fine.", Brooke wanted her to take dare and had to think a moment, "How many guys were in your pants slut?", she had a huge smile on her face.

"You don't have to answer that Rachel.", Mouth said to her but Rachel shook her head. If Brooke wanted to play mean, she would definitely join that stupid game.

"Not as many as in yours, whore.", she answered and could see that Brooke immediately got mad but Felix took his arms around her and held her tight. He did not want his girlfriend to start another fight. The boys kind of liked the tension between Brooke and Rachel and found it funny. After some dares and few more drinks Tim asked Brooke again, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I will never take truth when you ask me Dim. You ask the stupidest questions.", she laughed and drank another shot.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel.", Brooke looked shocked at him and could not believe what he was saying, "With tongue.", the boys immediately clapped while the girls knew that there was no way that Brooke or Rachel would do that.

"I am not going to kiss that slut.", Brooke pointed at Rachel, "I don't know where she'd been with that mouth and I don't want my tongue to taste hers…eeewww."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at her, "You are such a chicken sometimes bitch." Everyone took a step backwards because they knew that Brooke was going to talk back. "What did you just say whore? I am definitely not a chicken but…"

"So? Afraid of one kiss?", Rachel liked how Brooke got even madder and enjoyed teasing her very much. Mouth knew that and rolled his eyes. Peyton and Haley looked from one to another and had to raise an eyebrow.

"I am not afraid.", Brooke yelled back, "It's just a stupid dare."

"Oh I forgot to add that the kiss has to be one minute long.", Tim said and everyone tried to suppress their laughs when Brooke looked like the devil at him.

"No. I am not going to kiss that slut.", she sat down again with her arms crossed and shook her head.

"Well, then you are both chickens.", Felix said and Brooke could not believe it. She looked up at him in disbelief. Her own boyfriend should defend her and not call her a chicken.

"What?", he defended himself, "It's just a dare and you are the one that hates the people that do not do it."

"But I am not making anybody French kiss.", Brooke defended and everybody disagreed.

"You were the one that made us French kiss.", Bevin pointed at Skillz.

"Well see. Now you are a pair. It worked. But I am not going to kiss her.", she pointed at Rachel who rolled her eyes and went a step forward.

"Are you always such a coward?"

"I am not a coward!", Brooke screamed back and had trouble standing on her own.

"Fine, then just do the dare and that's it. I am not really looking forward kissing someone that smells and tastes like alcohol."

"Nope. I am not going to kiss you.", Felix suddenly took Brooke's hands behind her back and held them there.

"What are you doing?", she protested and the others wanted to help her but then Rachel took her chin and kissed her mouth. Brooke was so shocked that she opened her mouth and Rachel could enter her tongue. Although Brooke really tasted like alcohol Rachel enjoyed it and went through her hair after the one minute and destroyed her hairstyle.

"See. It was not that bad kiddo."

Brooke looked at her with an open mouth and did not know what to say. Everyone saw her blushing a little while Rachel laughed. "One point for Rachel.", someone yelled and they continued playing.

"Asshole.", Brooke pushed Felix back a little while he just laughed and went outside. She hated to be embarrassed in front of everyone and was even madder at Rachel.

xxxxxxx

**Present time:**

"C'mon. You liked it.", Rachel massaged the shampoo into Brooke's hair in the tube. Brooke leaned against Rachel and shook her head.

"I hated it. You forced me to kiss you and Felix held my hands back. That's not my opinion how a first kiss should be."

"I saw how you blushed. You just do not want to admit that you liked it.", Rachel smiled proudly and massaged Brooke's neck.

"No. It was like getting violated by your boyfriend and soon to be girlfriend."

"Violated? I did not violate you. You know I would never to that.", Rachel complained and showed an evil smile.

"No Rachel. I hate that.", but Rachel was merciless and pushed Brooke under the water and laughed when Brooke coughed and held her hands in front of her eyes, "Now I have shampoo in my eyes you bitch. You know I hate that.", she went out of the tube and dried herself and went outside with a mad face. Rachel just laughed and did the same. She went after Brooke and held her tight from behind. "Don't be mad. I like violating you."

"Oh shut up.", Brooke pushed her away and wanted to get dressed but Rachel pushed her to the bed and started kissing her whole body. "No. I don't have the time now."

"I don't care. I want to violate you now."

xxxxxxx

**Past time:**

Some hours later Brooke went upstairs and threw up into the toilet. As usual she did not know her limit and had drunk too much alcohol. Rachel went into the toilet and stood still for a moment when she saw Brooke puking. She closed the door behind her and held her hair back. She knew that Brooke would probably bitch at her but she felt pity for her in the meantime.

When Brooke was finished she gave her a toothbrush and Brooke looked a little shocked up at her, "What do you want bitch?", she asked mad and started to brush her teeth, "I don't need your help, so go.", she tried to stand up but immediately fell to the ground again because everything was spinning around.

"So you don't need me. Huh?", Rachel went behind her and helped her into a standing position.

"Nope. I am independent. I don't need anyone.", Brooke slurred and walked into the next room with the help of Rachel. She immediately fell to the bed and closed her eyes.

"Aaaaaaa….everything is spinning around.", she moaned and started to undress to get into Felix' shirt. "By the way, you kiss like a beginner."

Rachel had to laugh at this comment and sat down besides Brooke who obviously had problems staying awake with the amount of alcohol in her system. Rachel wanted to answer but Brooke passed out and fell into her lap with her head. She went through her hair and just looked down at the sleeping figure and hoped that those feelings would just go away. She helped Brooke into the bed and was shocked when Brooke suddenly held her tight and took her legs around her and she could not get up any more. Her head was rested in her breasts and she could even feel Brooke's breath.  
>"Shit.", she mumbled and tried to get free. Brooke just moaned and went closer to her and started to kiss her again. Rachel had never expected such a kiss. It was a very soft kiss and when their tongues met, her stomach felt like a rollercoaster. Finally Brooke lay down onto the pillow again. "See. I kiss good.", she whispered and smiled but then fell asleep with a very confused Rachel lying besides her.<p>

xxxxxxxx

_Brooke lay under Rachel and looked up into those beautiful eyes and smiled. "You are so pretty.", she whispered and moaned when Rachel started to nibble at her earlobe._

_"Tell me what you want.", Rachel whispered into her ears and started to massage her breasts._

_"I want you inside of me.", Brooke whispered and let Rachel undress her. "Why is it always me that is naked?"_

_"Well, cause your body is way more perfect than mine.", Rachel whispered and took off Brooke's skirt and slipped with her hand into her underpants._

_"Oh my god.", Brooke moaned satisfied when Rachel started to massage her, "You are irresistible…shit…I am coming…Baby…I…"_

"Miss Davis."

"Miss Davis.", Brooke opened her eyes in shock and looked at the teacher that was standing in front of her, "I know the competition is close but I want you to pay attention to my class. Is that clear."

It took a minute until Brooke realized where she was and nodded, "Um yes. Of course. Sorry." When the bell rang she ran outside to her locked and shrieked in shock when Rachel stood besides her. Her face immediately blushed into the deepest red and she immediately started to bitch, "If you tell anyone of yesterday I will…"

"You will what? Show me again that I am the better kisser?", Rachel laughed and went to Mouth and left a very confused Brooke behind her. She closed her locker loudly with a curse.

"What happened to you B. Davis?", Peyton asked confused and looked at Brooke with a questioning look.

"Nothing. Just that bitch Rachel annoys me.", Brooke said and could not believe that she had dreamt about having sex with Rachel. It confused her totally and made her even madder.

"Brooke. She is not taking your spot and you could stop bitching at us all."  
>"Oh shut up.", Brooke screamed at Peyton and went to the classroom. She did not mean to yell at her but right now it was just too much.<p>

xxxxxxx

"What happened between them? Why isn't Brooke bitching back at her?", Haley whispered to Peyton during training.

"I don't have a clue", she looked at Rachel who stretched and looked happily at Brooke, which made Brooke blush again. Suddenly they saw Brooke jumping forward and tackling Rachel. They tossed around on the ground and yelled at each other while slapping the other one. Not too hard but not too soft either. Whitey immediately went in between and yelled at them.

"Miss Davis and Miss Gatina. In my office. Now.", they looked mad at each other and followed him.

xxxxxxx

Some hours later Brooke went into Rachel's apartment and was prepared for anything. For another slap, for a bitching Rachel but definitely not for a nice Rachel opening the door.

"Oh, you're early. The food is not ready yet. But come in.", Brooke looked suspiciously at her and went into the room. It was a very nice apartment and very cozy. Although Rachel was not that long in Tree Hill, it looked like she lived in this apartment since years. There were photos on the wall and pillows on the couch. Rachel walked over to Brooke and smiled, "I hope you are hungry? I made us pasta."

Brooke did not know what to say, "I don't eat anything you made. I bet it's poisoned."

"Okay. Look Brooke. I don't like it either, that Whitey punished us this way.", Whitey had never punished any one like this but he was annoyed by their permanent fights and forced them to spend one week together with sleepovers. Of course he knew that Brooke and Rachel would not agree to that and probably just ignore this punishment but he told them that he would come by and if they were not together he would suspend them from the squad and that was the last thing Brooke wanted.

"It's not poisoned and I can eat it first if you want. Let's just make the best out of it, okay?" Brooke felt very uncomfortable to see such a nice version of Rachel and just nodded and walked after her into the kitchen. She could not believe how she felt. She felt so shy around her and did not even know what to say.

"Have you lost your tongue?", Rachel smiled at her when she gave her the pasta.

"No bitch. I am just not in the mood to talk to someone I don't like.", Brooke immediately bitched back and was confused that Rachel only smiled at her instead of bitching back.

"Okay. Well, then we stay mute for the whole time.", they started to eat without talking to each others and finally went into the living room onto the couch. Brooke looked at a picture that showed Rachel hugging another girl. She wanted to ask who it was but did not open her mouth.

"Okay Brooke. I know that this is uncomfortable for us both. Can't we just pretend to have a nice sleepover?", Brooke hesitated a moment but then crossed her arms in front of her and nodded, "Fine."

xxxxxx

It did not take long that Brooke and Rachel were warming up and talked to each other openly, "Wow. Tree Hill got some drama."

"Yeah. But it's okay now. Lucas, Peyton and I are friends again and I have Felix.", Brooke could not believe how honest she was to her "enemy" and kept on eating the popcorn.

"So do you love him?", Rachel blushed and was glad that Brooke hesitated a moment.

"Well, I like him. I think it will take some time till I love someone again. When was your last relationship?", Brooke asked curiously.

"Um…well…three months ago. I broke up.", Rachel started to stutter and hoped that Brooke would not question her any more.

"Oh that was not long ago.", Brooke just answered and yawned.

"Bedtime?", Rachel suggested and Brooke immediately nodded, "You can sleep in the bed. I take the couch."

Brooke was shocked by that comment and shook her head, "No. You take the bed and I take the couch." Brooke resisted on taking the couch and went under the blanket. She looked at the girl on the photo again and could not understand her feelings. It felt like jealousy but she knew that this was impossible. She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon. Meanwhile Rachel could not sleep a second in the next room. Brooke Davis was sleeping in her apartment. This was so surreal that she had to pinch herself to really realize that she was not dreaming. She heard Brooke coughing and sneezing the whole night and wondered whether she was going to be sick.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning Rachel went into the living room and found Brooke sleeping on the floor. Obviously she had fallen down the couch and was sleeping like a stone., "Brooke, we have to go to school.", Rachel yelled and made her jump up in shock.

"Oh my god. What time is it?", she ran into the bathroom and looked at her face in disgust and screamed.

"What is it?", Rachel ran after her and held her hand in front of her when Brooke got out of her shirt and looked at her own body in shock.

"I…I…have red spots all over my body.", she started to scratch and could not believe what was happening "What is this? What is this?"

"Oh my god.", Rachel looked at Brooke in her underwear and could see all the marks now, "I think you have the chicken pox."

"The what?", Brooke yelled and wanted to scratch another one.

"The chicken pox. It's a child disease. Did you have it as a child?", Rachel asked and Brooke shrugged her shoulder.

"How should I know? I don't want that.", she was near tears and washed her face to get it away while Rachel called the doctor.

"Okay the doctor comes in half an hour. You must not scratch it and I can stay with you because I had the chicken pox as a child.", Rachel put some big gloves on Brooke's hands and smiled softly. She could see that Brooke was hysterical and pulled her to the couch. "Just sit down. I make us something to eat."

Brooke nodded and coughed again. She felt totally exhausted and lay down with her head on the couch.

"I…", Rachel saw that Brooke was sleeping again and took the blanket over her. She touched Brooke's forehead and could tell that she was burning up. Fortunately the doctor came and checked her through.

"You have the chicken pox Miss Davis and you have to stay at home for at least twelve days."

"What?", Brooke asked shocked and tried to scratch her face.

"I would not scratch because you'll end up having scars in your pretty face Miss Davis.", Brooke immediately stopped it and looked up at him in shock.

"But…we have a cheerleading competition and I am the head of the cheerleaders and I cannot stay this long at home."

"I am sorry. But there is no way that you can leave for a competition.", Brooke did not know what to say and just continued looking shocked at him, "and you have a fever Miss Davis. So you have to stay in bed, eat healthy and take my medication."

As usual Brooke was very emotional when she was sick. She started crying into her hands when the doctor left and although she did not want to cry in front of Rachel, she could not stop the tears. Rachel did not really know what to do and just sat down besides her.

"It's not that bad Brooke. You'll…", she tried to calm her down but Brooke immediately looked furiously at her.

"Not that bad? I have fucking marks all over my body that itch like hell and I am not allowed to go to the competition. Isn't that what you wanted?", she stood up but had to hold her hand because the headache was starting and she felt very weak, "It's all your fault. I bet there was something in the food that made me get the chicken pox."

Rachel had a puzzled look on her face and then started to laugh, "You cannot get it by eating anything."

"I am leaving right now.", Brooke packed her stuff and went outside.

"It's raining like hell Brooke and you are not allowed to go outside. Other people could get sick as well.", Rachel screamed after Brooke who walked to her car with her wet clothes but Brooke being Brooke did not listen a second and sat down in the car and started to drive home.

"Shit.", Rachel mumbled.

xxxxxxxx

**Present time:**

"God. You were so stubborn.", Rachel and Brooke lay naked in bed and cuddled.

"I was not. You enjoyed seeing me sick and I missed the competition.", Brooke drew circles on Rachel's stomach and loved having her that close to her.

"I did not enjoy it. You are the whiniest person ever when it comes to sickness. I had to babysit you the whole time and what did I receive from you after that? More bitching.", Rachel pinched Brooke's nose and then kissed it.

"You bitched at me too.", Brooke tried to defend herself but knew that she was the one that made everything a little harder in the beginning. But it was funny thinking of the past. She snuggled closer to Rachel, "Jeez. I am worn out.", she whispered into Rachel's ear.

They stayed like this for a while. One of them looked at the other one's hand and had to smile a little. She would buy the ring soon and ask her to marry her. She bet that her girlfriend did not have a clue. But after ten years of drama, fun, love, romance, breakups and sickness, she knew that it was time to ask the big question. Both of them closed their eyes and slept a little. It was a peaceful and calm sleep.

xxxxxx

_**Should Brooke or Rachel ask the big question?**_


	5. Sickness

_**Hey guys. So here is chapter five. I am so happy that some of you like this story. So thank you to ZashleyrulesWildcat4life, PLLgleefan11, juicetroop82, LonerInDisguise, JustLikeBrookeDavis, Anonymous and I hope that you: Miguel51, GraydonGirl, Ace5492, Sarah Davis and grayfan are still reading it!**_

_**So here it goes...**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Past time:

"What? She has the chicken pox?", Peyton asked Rachel who told her that Brooke was not opening her door and was very worried. Haley and Nathan came over to them holding their hands and looked confused from Rachel to Peyton.

"Yes Blondie. She got that.", Rachel pretended not to care that much but in reality she was very worried. "But…", Rachel was interrupted by Whitey who looked suspiciously at her.

"Where exactly is Miss Davis, Miss Gatina?", Rachel knew that they were not allowed to ignore his punishment.

"Um…she is sick at home. She got the chicken pox.", Rachel answered honestly and hoped that he would accept the fact that the two of them could not obey his punishment in such a situation.

"Did you have the chicken pox as a child?", Whitey asked suspiciously and smiled at Rachel.

"Yes. I had it but…"

"Great. So you can take care of Miss Davis. I will visit you this evening and see whether you really do what I told you. If not-no competition for you either.", Whitey laughed at Rachel's shocked face and looked at the other teenagers.

"She won't let me in.", Rachel whispered more to herself than to the others.

"We cannot help you. We did not have it either.", Peyton, Haley and Nathan nodded and walked to their lockers.

xxxxxx

"Great. Just great.", Rachel cursed and opened her locker furiously. There was no way that she would miss the competition. She loved cheerleading too much and the competitions were the best of it all. But how should she convince Brooke that they still needed to obey Whitey? Brooke would not be able to go any way. "Shit.", she mumbled.

"What happened?", Mouth asked confused and walked over to Rachel.

"Well, Brooke got the chicken pox and she won't let me into her house but if I am not with her this evening, Whitey won't let me go to the competition."

"Oh.", Mouth just answered and knew that Brooke was stubborn as hell and would never open the door to Rachel.

"Yeah. Oh.", Rachel answered frustrated and then got an idea and smiled at Mouth.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?", he asked puzzled and walked to their class.

"You are a friend of Brooke. A good one, right? So Brooke would open the door to you.", Rachel smirked but looked sadly when Mouth answered.

"No. I am sorry. I will not get in the middle of you too. Brooke would kill me and…"  
>"Pleeeease Mouth. You'd do me a big favor and I will pay you back. Pleeease.", Mouth laughed at Rachel's puppy face but shook his head.<p>

"I did not have the chicken pox either, so no way."

"Please tell me that you are lying!", Rachel hoped that he would lie but Mouth shook his head.

"Shit.", she cursed again and went into class with a mad face and thought of a plan.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke was lying in her bed and felt horrible. Her whole body was aching and she wanted to scratch but she was afraid that she would leave any marks. Her body was precious to her and she definitely did not want any scratches on it. Her fever was still bothering her and she felt extremely weak. She knew that she should probably eat something but even leaving her bed would suck a lot of energy. So she decided to stay in bed and just waited till everything would be better.

"Hey P. Sawyer.", Brooke whispered into the phone when Peyton called her. Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Rachel were standing outside the school and listened to Brooke. She sounded horrible.

"Hey B. Davis. How are you?"

"Horrible.", she answered weakly and tried to sit up but decided not to do it because she had a major headache.

"I wanted to come by and visit you but your hidden key is not there any more, right?", Peyton lied. In reality she just needed an answer so that Rachel could get in.

"Yeah. I lost my key and don't have an extra one any more.", Brooke whispered into the phone.

"Oh. Can you open the door if I ring the bell later?", Peyton suggested and hoped that Brooke would agree. All of them were worried and did not want her to be alone at home in such a state. Of course they did not really want Rachel to be with her but the others were not allowed to visit her and they were not really looking forward in getting sick as well. So they had no other choice than helping Rachel to get into their friend's house.

"It's okay. P. Sawyer. I don't need anyone to babysit me.", Brooke lied and decided to sleep for a while, and "I am really tired though Let's talk later"

"No wait…", but it was too late. Brooke had already hung up the phone and let it fall to the ground.

Peyton took a deep breath and then looked at Rachel with a smirk, "I think you have no other option than climbing up the tree."

"What? I am not climbing up any tree Blondie.", Rachel bitched at her.

"Could you please stop calling me Blondie.", Peyton bitched back but Rachel just rolled her eyes.  
>"You are blond, Blondie. So where does she live?", Haley gave her the address and she decided to do whatever she could to get inside that house. There was no way she would miss the competition.<p>

xxxxxxxx

A little later Rachel rang the bell over and over but Brooke did not open and it drove her crazy. She looked up and saw the window that was opened and then she saw the tree Peyton had mentioned. "I cannot believe that I am getting dirty because of Brooke.", she whispered and climbed up the tree. "Fuck.", she cursed when she saw how her shirt looked now. Finally she was up and could look into Brooke's house. She saw Brooke sleeping in the bed crossways. She was only wearing her underpants and a white shirt that did not cover her stomach right now. Rachel had to take a deep breath at that view and then went inside the window.

Brooke did not even wake up at this sound. Rachel looked down at Brooke and touched her forehead. "Oh my god. You're really hot.", she whispered and went into the bathroom to take a wet cloth and put it on Brooke's forehead. She could see that Brooke had not taken any of her medicine and rolled her eyes. Obviously this girl in front of her was not capable of taking care of herself in a sick state. Haley and the others had already mentioned that to her. Somehow Rachel found it cute and had to smirk.

She went downstairs and decided to cook something but there was almost nothing in the refrigerator. But enough to make a vegetable soup. She started to cut the vegetables and did not even think about how Brooke would react if she woke up with a wet cloth on her head.

Brooke woke up and jumped up when she felt a cloth on her forehead. "What?", she mumbled and looked confused at it. Sometimes her mind could play many tricks with her and she jumped out of the bed. She felt a little dizzy and had to sit down again but then she heard someone downstairs. "Oh my god.", Brooke held her hand in front of her mouth and immediately went to the window that was still open. She cursed herself that she had left it open and decided to leave the house. She walked to the window and climbed onto the tree. Unfortunately she did not have enough strength to climb down and just lay on the big branch and sobbed into her hands. Some days could just be so horrible that you wished to skip them.

xxxxxxx

Rachel walked upstairs with the soup and was prepared for a very mad Brooke but when she entered the room; there was no Brooke at all. She raised an eyebrow and placed the plate on the desk. "Brooke?", she asked confused and then she heard her sobbing. She did not really know where it came from but when she looked out of the window she saw Brooke lying on the branch. "What are you doing there?", she asked confused. Did Brooke really hate her that much that she tried to leave her own house?

Brooke looked madly at her and feared to fall down the tree. "Why are you at my house?", she coughed and almost fell down.

"Be careful Brooke.", Rachel held out her hand and wanted to help her inside but Brooke shook her head.  
>"I won't touch you.", she bitched at Rachel and Rachel could not believe how stubborn someone could be.<p>

"Fine then stay up there and I just watch you fall down in a minute and break your leg or something else.", Rachel laughed at Brooke's shocked face, "What are you doing there any way?"

Brooke took Rachel's hand and was relieved when she felt ground under her feet again. "I though you were a bandit.", Brooke snapped her hand away when she was inside again.

"A bandit?", Rachel held her stomach while she laughed, "A bandit that makes you a soup and puts a wet cloth at your forehead?"

"Well, you never know.", Brooke fell to the bed again and felt very dizzy. "Why exactly are you here bitch?"

"Thank you Rachel. You just saved my life and it's so nice of you to make a soup for me and take care of me because I am a little whiny princess when I am sick and need to be smothered.", Rachel said back and took the soup and sat down on a chair in front of Brooke.

"I did not ask for you to come.", Brooke did not open her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?", Rachel tried to be nice but Brooke did not give her any chance.

"Like you care. I feel like crap. I cannot go to the competition and I have those stupid marks on my whole body and you sit besides me. It's like living my nightmare." Rachel just smiled at Brooke and found it cute how she could curse and bitch "Stop smiling at me."

"Sorry, you're just cute.", Rachel immediately blushed at her own sentence and hoped that Brooke did not hear the cute-part. Fortunately Brooke did not answer her and just put her head under the pillow.

"Okay here's the deal.", Rachel took away the pillow and threw it onto the ground, "Whitey will check at us and if he finds me somewhere else I cannot go to the competition. So you let me take care of you and after that I'll be gone."

"That's not a deal and if I cannot go to the competition I am not really supporting that you can go.", Brooke looked madly at her and suddenly felt very dizzy. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Rachel walked after her and held her hair while she puked.

Finally Brooke slumped to the ground and was totally exhausted. "I hate being sick.", Brooke cried into her hands and Rachel felt pity with her and washed her face with a wet cloth again.

"I know. C'mon, let's get you to bed.", Rachel was pleased that Brooke allowed her to help her into bed. "You need to eat some soup and you forgot your medicine." Brooke did not react and just cried into her hands. "C'mon. Crying won't help."

"Easy for you to say.", Brooke coughed and tried to push Rachel away.

"Okay. Fine. I tried to be nice but if you want it this way. Okay."

xxxxxxxx

Present time:

"You forced me to eat.", Brooke looked down at her naked girlfriend.

"I did not force you. I just used my strength against you…just a little."

"Yeah, right.", Brooke kissed her neck and tried to leave some marks at it.

"Oh noooo. I have a shooting tomorrow. I cannot have any marks on my beautiful skin.", Rachel tried to push Brooke down but she held her tight.

"You have a Clothes over Bros shooting. I bet the boss will accept some marks.", Brooke grinned at her and protested when Rachel managed to push her down the bed and she landed on the ground. "Oww.", she whined.

Rachel immediately jumped onto her and held her arms above her. "So you think the boss won't mind huh?"

Brooke tried to get free, "Jeez. Do you only eat spinach or why are you that strong?"

"So if the boss does not mind. Maybe she does not mind having marks on her own body."

"Don't you dare.", Brooke smiled up at her and screamed when Rachel started sucking her neck. "Noooooo. Ow…no…stop it…"

"You bitch. I look like someone abused me.", Brooke screamed at Rachel some time later when she looked into the mirror.

"Well, someone did.", Rachel hugged her from behind and kissed her neck again.

"It's not funny Rachel. Now I have to wear a scarf.", Brooke fumed and went to her closet.

"So you can leave marks at my body but I cannot at yours or what?", Rachel bitched back and could not believe that Brooke made such a scene.

"I would not have done so many.", she pointed at her neck furiously, "I can't believe it."

"Oh stop exaggerating. A scarf won't kill you.", Rachel said back and threw one at Brooke. Brooke just looked madly at her and went out of the room. Rachel laughed loudly at this behavior and screamed when Brooke jumped on top of her and handcuffed one of her hand to the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Stop. Aaaaaaa. Broooke. Stop.", Rachel flinched and tried to push Brooke away but Brooke just looked proudly at the marks at her neck and then unlocked the handcuffs.

Rachel immediately went into the bathroom and screamed. "Are you nuts. You….fuck. I can't get out like this. You left even more marks."

Brooke smirked on the bed and nodded, "Suits you right.", she laughed, "And you can wear a scarf baby. A scarf won't kill you honey.", Rachel just looked madly out of the bathroom while Brooke burst out into laughing.

xxxxxxxx

Past time:

Whitey rang the bell and saw a smiling Rachel opening the door. "Very good Miss Gatina.", he smiled "Where is Brooke?"

"She's sleeping upstairs. You can go up if you want."

"It's okay. Have a good evening you two.", he went away again and Rachel took a deep breath and went upstairs again and was happy that Brooke slept peacefully. She sat down besides her and saw a picture of her and Felix. Jealousy immediately rushed into her mind and she was glad that Felix did not have the chicken pox either and could not visit her. "How about a movie?", Rachel suggested when Brooke looked feverish at her. She touched Brooke's forehead and was glad that Brooke allowed it again. "Oh, you're burning up. You have to take your medicine.", Rachel took a glass with water and gave it to Brooke, who took the medicine without complaining.

Finally the two of the lay in bed and watched TV. "I hate being sick.", Brooke whispered weakly and touched her own forehead.

"Yeah. I already realized that.", Rachel smiled down at her and Brooke immediately blushed a little. She could not really understand why she was blushing and looked away. It did not even take an hour that both of them were asleep. It had been an exhausting day and they needed the sleep. As usual Brooke cuddled closer to the person besides her. Peyton always complained that Brooke would not leave her any space in the bed but Rachel did not mind at all. She did not even wake up and just held the sick one tight to her chest. Brooke had even one leg over Rachel and made it impossible for her to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke woke up first and realized that she was lying almost on top of Rachel and felt her breath under her. She realized that she liked having Rachel that close to her and did not move away for a while. She looked at the sleeping girl and could not believe how beautiful she was. In this very moment Brooke was really confused. Somehow she could not understand her feelings and when she realized that Rachel was waking up she went to the other side as fast as possible and turned her back to her and had to take a deep breath.

Rachel woke up and saw that Brooke was not in her arms any more but far away from her. She was a little sad because she had wished to wake up with her in her arms but reality hit her and she realized that her dream would never come true. She knew that Brooke did not like her and that there was no chance that the two of them would even become friends. Although she had seen Brooke's friendly site; Brooke's mean one was dominant towards her. Nevertheless Rachel looked over to Brooke and touched her forehead. Brooke was not prepared for such an action and shivered.

"Oh sorry. I did not mean to wake you up.", Rachel admitted and Brooke shook her head and turned around.

"It's oaky. I was awake anyways.", she said nicely and left an astonished look on Rachel's face. Rachel had expected a bitchy version of Brooke but obviously today was her lucky day.

"How are you feeling?", Rachel asked concerned and looked into Brooke's feverish eyes and took her hands into hers when Brooke wanted to scratch her body. Brooke did not take away her hands and just complained.

"I feel like shit and my whole body aches and…", she could not hold back her own tears any more and started to cry. To be honest; Rachel had no clue what she should do. On the one hand she thought that Brooke was definitely overreacting and she had never seen such a whiny sick person; on the other hand she could not believe how cute one person could be. Out of instinct she took her arm around Brooke and was shocked that Brooke even slung her arms around her and cried into her chest. She went through Brooke's hair and stroked her back.  
>"It's going to be okay.", Rachel whispered and smelled at her hair. She could not believe how good it smelled and finally Brooke stopped crying. Both of them did not know what to do and stiffened up a little bit. Brooke liked lying in her arms but it was Rachel, the girl who wanted to take her spot and was her worst enemy. She did not dare to move and neither did Rachel. Luckily the mobile rang.<p>

"Hey P. Sawyer.", Brooke smiled into the phone. "Yeah. I live. Nope, she is still here. Um…yes…" Rachel went out of the room and decided to take a shower. She just needed one right now. The cold shower ran over her body and she closed her eyes and could not stop thinking of Brooke. She wished to think of someone else but it was like Brooke was haunting her.

Brooke hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. She knew that Rachel was in there but somehow she needed to take a look. She opened the door and her heart immediately started beating faster when she saw Rachel naked with her hand between her legs. She could not believe that she found that sexy. Was she into Rachel? What the fuck happened? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_She opened the bathroom door and just stood in front of the naked Rachel. Rachel did not look shocked at her but seduced her with her adorable grin. "You wanna join?"_

_Brooke grinned back and went under the shower with all her clothes and just looked at Rachel. Rachel took her hands around her head and went a little closer. She then kissed her lips and when Brooke opened her mouth a little, she slipped in her tongue and could not believe how good she tasted. "You wear too much.", Rachel nibbled at Brooke's earlobe and helped her getting out of her wet clothes. Finally both of them stood naked under the shower and held each other tight. It was a perfect sensation when their naked bodies touched and nobody wanted to let go of the other. They did not say anything but left kisses on each other's bodies._

_"Are you sure I am your first female one?", Rachel smirked at Brooke who blushed a little but nodded. "Well, then I have to teach you." Rachel went down with her hands and when she touched her, Brooke could not stand on her own two feet any more._

_xxxxxx  
><em>

"Brooke!", Brooke lay on the ground and looked up in shock when she saw Haley standing in front of her. "Everything all right with you?"

"Um…yes…yes…I…", Brooke started to stutter and blushed into the deepest red when Rachel came out of the bathroom with a towel.

"Hey. I thought you did not have the chicken pox?", Rachel asked Haley a little confused and grinned at Brooke who was lying on the ground. Haley helped Brooke up again and looked a little suspiciously from Rachel to Brooke.

"I asked my mom again and I had it when I was really young and just could not remember it any more. And you should lay in bed and not on the ground Tigger.", she almost pushed her to her bed and tucked her in.

"I am not dying Haley."

"Well, you sure behave like you are. She cries all the time.", Rachel laughed while Brooke looked in disbelief at her.

"I do not.", she complained.

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes.", Brooke could not believe that she had fallen for that stupid trick and threw a pillow at Rachel.

"See. She acts like a baby.", Rachel answered and went into the bathroom with her clothes. Haley did not really know what to say and was confused how the two of them behaved. She had not expected to find them teasing each other so nicely. She just stared at Brooke.

"Don't look at me like that.", Brooke took a pillow and hid under it. She could not believe that she had had another sex dream about Rachel. Something was not right. She did not like Rachel. Right?

"Okay Rachel. You can go if you want. I take care of her for today.", Haley said when Rachel went out of the bathroom.

"Great. She was going on my nerves any way.", Rachel had to hold up the facade in front of Haley. In reality she wished to stay in bed with Brooke and smother her a bit.

"Well, you are going on mine as well bitch.", Brooke bitched back and played along.

"Well then whore. Cry her a river and I'll be back tonight.", Rachel closed the door loudly and went outside with a smile on her face. She could not believe that Brooke had really watched her showering. Maybe there was hope? She would definitely do anything to find out if there was a little hope. She had plans to seduce the Queen of Tree Hill High: Brooke Davis. She clapped her hands and went to Mouth.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, you two get along?", Haley came into Brooke's room with a soup and sat down on the bed.

"What? Who?", Brooke pretended not to understand her question and hoped that Haley would not question her but sometimes she was like an open book to Haley.

"You and Rachel. You seemed to get along very well."

"That bitch? I hate her Rachel and I am just nice because I feel that sick and she takes care of me."

"Well, she does not need to come tonight because I can take care of you now.", Haley said and could not believe that Brooke shook her head.

"No. It's okay. She needs to come because Whitey would not allow her to go to the competition if she's not with me."

Haley looked very confused at Brooke. "But isn't that what you want? I mean you cannot go any way?"

Brooke did not really know what to answer. Of course she was jealous and wanted to go as well but on the other hand she did not really want to ruin it for Rachel but she could not admit it, so she thought of a lie. "Well, she's almost as good as I am and I want my team to win. Although there is little chance without me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Could you stop talking for a moment and slow down. So you think what?", Mouth asked puzzled when Rachel ran into his room and let herself fall on the bed.

"Well, she watched me when I was showering. And who would watch someone if you're not interested? I would not. So maybe there is still a chance. Ha! One day we'll be showering together."

"Stop Rachel. I am still a guy.", Mouth tried not to imagine Rachel and Brooke showering naked together and doing whatever they wanted.

"Oh sorry.", Rachel smiled and clapped her hands, "I am gonna find out whether she's into girls."

"Rachel. Trust me. She is not. Brooke is fluent in boyfriends but not in girlfriends."

"Well, we'll see. She did watch me and I am best in seducing people. Nobody can resist my sexiness.", she laughed loudly and then let herself fall to the bed again.

"Well, good luck. But be careful not to get hurt.", Mouth answered honestly and sat down on the bed as well. He was a little worried that Rachel saw signs that were not there.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**I wish you a great weekened!**_


	6. Confusion

Past time:

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night and realized that her whole pajama was in sweat. She still had a fever and felt totally sick. Somehow she even feared that Rachel and all her other friends would be gone tomorrow to win that competition. She slowly crawled out of the bed to get into a new pajama but she felt very dizzy and had problems standing straight. She managed to sit down on the toilet and leaned back and just waited for the dizziness to go away.

"Everything all right?", Rachel looked into the bathroom and saw Brooke leaning against the wall with sweat on her face. Brooke did not answer her but she just shook her head. Somehow she could not hold back her tears. She was always really whiny when it came to sickness but this time the stupid chicken pox even made her miss the competition. She could still not get over it. Of course she did not want to cry in front of Rachel but still the tears streamed down her face.

"C'mon.", Rachel went over to her and wanted to help her up but immediately felt how wet her clothes were. So she took the fresh pajama and gave it to Brooke "Change into this." Brooke took it but she felt too weak to even try changing, so Rachel knew what she had to do. "Turn around.", Brooke turned around and held her arms into the air when Rachel told her to do so. Softly Rachel took off her shirt and tried not to watch her front. She took the fresh one and pulled it over her head. Then she helped the smaller one out of her shorts and into the fresh one.

Finally Brooke fell asleep. Even in her sleep Brooke scratched her face, so Rachel just took her hands into hers and held them tight. She could not stop looking at Brooke. She was so vulnerable and beautiful and she just wished to hold her tight.

xxxxxxxx

The next day Rachel was smiling all over her face while Brooke was totally sad. "Okay. Here is your medicine. Don't forget tot take it. I'll let my phone on all the time and…"

"I won't die. Just go.", Brooke bitched a little at Rachel and was not expecting her next move. Rachel jumped onto the bed and kissed Brooke on her cheek and then just went outside and closed the door. Brooke immediately touched the spot where Rachel had kissed her and was very confused. She could even feel how her face reddened.

Outside Rachel leaned against Brooke's red door and could not believe that she had kissed Brooke on the cheek. Of course she knew that she liked Brooke more than a friend. Geez, they weren't even friends. It just had come over her and sometimes she did stupid things when she was too excited. And she was definitely excited for the competition. She took a deep breath and then went to school with her bag.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay you guys. Just have fun.", Peyton said to all of them. She was the co-captain and in contrary to Brooke, cheerleading did not mean the world to her. The girls were standing in front of the judge and waited for the music to start. Rachel, Haley and Peyton thought of Brooke and promised to do their best. Finally the music started and they did their little stunts and the danced to Brooke's choreography.

"We were so much better than the other ones.", Rachel said to Peyton and Haley who nodded and looked at their phone.

"Shit. I have ten missed calls from Brooke.", Peyton looked shocked at her phone and hoped that everything was okay with Brooke.

"Me too.", Rachel and Haley said in unison and they had to burst out into laughing when Peyton called Brooke.

"Yeah. It's just over. Yes, B. Davis. We did our best. No, it's in an hour…Brooke! Stop it. We'll call you immediately, okay?", Peyton rolled her eyes when she shut down the phone. "She's more excited than we are.", she laughed and went over to Lucas and hugged him tight. Haley did the same with Nathan.

"You should wear that outfit more often.", Nathan whispered into her ear and received a slap as the answer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel opened Brooke's door and saw Brooke waiting in the bed. She looked way better and her fever was gone. "Soooo?", Brooke asked excited and looked disappointed when Rachel shook her head.

"I am sorry.", Rachel whispered, "We did not win the competition."

"Don't tell me those stupid whores won again.", Brooke immediately felt the rage coming up and kicked a pillow and crossed her arms in front of her. "Argh. We could have won with me."

Rachel just sat besides her and smiled evil. "Well, but we won this.", she held up a big trophy.

"Oh my god. What is that?", Brooke jumped up and took the trophy into her hands. She could not believe what it said. "Best choreography: Brooke Davis.", she felt the tears coming up and then looked shocked at Rachel.

"Seems like you are a good captain!", Rachel smirked and was not prepared for the next move. Brooke jumped forward and hugged her tight. They hugged for a while and when Brooke looked at her with her arms still slung around her neck, both of them suddenly went forward and kissed. It was a very soft kiss on the mouth and as soon as Brooke realized what they were doing, she broke it apart and looked confused at Rachel.

Rachel blushed into a deep red and could not believe what just had happened. She had planned to seduce Brooke but in her imagination she would be the tough one and not blush as well. But now the two girls looked at each other and did not know what to say at all.

Brooke's mind was running wild. They kissed? Rachel and her? Her enemy? A girl? Was she dreaming? She did not know what to say and finally looked to the ground. She felt like there were thousand butterflies in her stomach and she could not really believe that she felt this way now. Maybe it was because of her trophy?

Rachel finally took her bag, "Um…I don't have to sleep at your place any more. The competition is over. So…um…congratulations…captain. I'll see you soon.", Rachel went out of the room and left a confused Brooke at home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some days later Brooke was finally healthy again and could go to school. "Hey P. Sawyer", she hugged her friend tightly and was so happy to see them all again. "Hello Broody, Boy Toy, Tutor girl and Mouth.", she looked a little embarrassed at Rachel. She did not dare to look long at her and just pretended not to care. But in reality she was only thinking of her. Since the incident they had not talked to each other at all and she did not know what to think of it. But what confused her even more, was that she had no clue what Rachel was thinking. Was she thinking about her too? Was she into her? Was she regretting this kiss?

"Okay girls. I am really proud of you all. This trophy does not belong to me but to all of us. I would not have come this far without you.", Brooke stood in front of her team and smiled proudly at them. Rachel was a little surprised how nice Brooke was to them but could understand again why she was into her. There was just more than meets the eyes. "But it does not mean that you can sit down on your fat Asses now and stop working out. Chop Chop.", she clapped her hands and tortured them with a warming-up and new stunts.

"It's enough Brooke.", Rachel said after two hours. She was totally exhausted and could see that everybody else was too.

Brooke did not say anything back to her but screamed, "Two more rounds." The old Brooke was back and lying in the bed for week kind of made her a merciless captain.

"Okay bitch. It's enough.", Rachel took the whistle from Brooke and blew into it. "It's late. Who wants to end practice? It ended one hour ago!"

All of the cheerleaders raised their hands. Even Peyton and Haley did it but did not dare to look at Brooke. "Thank you. Then let's go home."

Brooke was so shocked that everybody turned their back on her and did not know what to say. She looked furiously at Rachel when the other girls were in the cabin to get changed. "You whore. I am the captain not you. How dare you…", but Rachel just rolled her eyes and wanted to go into the dressing room. She was not prepared for Brooke jumping onto her back and tackling her to the ground.

Fortunately no one was in the gym except of the two fighting girls. They wrestled around on the ground and Brooke even slapped her face. Sometimes Brooke was like in trance when she fought with someone. Rachel could not believe what was happening to her and at first she did not really fight back but only defended her. But then she went madder and with one fast movement she pinned Brooke under her and held her arms above her.

"Let go of me you bitch.", Brooke screamed but Rachel did not intend to do that. Brooke would just hit her again. "Fuck. Leeeeet go.", she moved around but Rachel seemed to be stronger than her. She could feel Rachel's knee between her legs and decided to stop moving when she realized that this was turning her on a bit. So she just breathed heavily and looked up at Rachel with mad eyes.

Rachel's thoughts were running wild. Should she do it or not. She looked down at a very mad Brooke and then just did it without thinking. She pressed her lips on those beautiful ones of the younger girl. Brooke widened her eyes in shock and tried to get free but Rachel had a pretty hard grip on her. When she wanted to say something Rachel just slipped in her tongue. Brooke's whole body felt like electricity was going through it when their tongues met. At first she was just shocked but then she started to move her tongue as well and she definitely liked it.

Rachel found it totally sexy to have Brooke pinned under her with her arms above and her knee between her legs. She could not stop kissing Brooke and when Brooke kissed back, she felt how her whole body shivered. She moved her knee a little between Brooke's legs and could feel how Brooke moaned under her. She could not believe what was happening.

xxxxxxxx

Present time:

"Ah. Don't remind me.", Brooke hid under the pillow while Rachel just laughed at her.

"Well, I am just good in what I am doing. But that you would get an orgasm that fast. You must have been so horny for me.", Rachel jumped onto Brooke and held her hands above her like years ago. She went with her knees against Brooke's soft spot and smiled down at her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxx

Past time:

Brooke felt Rachel's knees between her legs and could not believe the intense feeling she got. Suddenly she could tell that she was about to have an orgasm. She tried to avoid it but Rachel did not stop her moving and then her whole body started to feel the electricity. She tried not to moan but nevertheless a small one came out of her mouth.

Rachel looked a little shocked down at her and went through her hair. Both of them smiled a little at each other but then they saw someone watching them with wide eyes.

Brooke immediately froze and pushed Rachel down of her, "Get off me you dirty whore!", she screamed at her and took her bag and then she ran out of the gym.

Rachel sat on the ground and did not know what to do. She had all those feelings that she could not describe and just looked at the person that had seen them. Then she stood up and walked into the dressing room and hid her head between her legs. She felt the tears coming up and wished to be stronger in this moment. But she suddenly realized that there was really no way back. She had fallen in love with Brooke Davis and it was not a game any more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Present time:

"You won't believe what I've done today.", Haley went into Peyton's house and sat down on the couch with a wide smile.

"Well, I guess it's less exciting than what I've done today.", Peyton answered happily.

"No, definitely not. I met Rachel in a very special store.", Haley smiled all over her face. "Guess what. She's going to ask Brooke to marry her. She did not tell us anything because she does not know when she would ask and…why are you looking like that at me?"

"This is bad. This is real bad.", Peyton laughed and left Haley looking confused at her. "I visited Brooke at her store today and…well, she was looking at a ring in excitement. First she did not want to tell me about it but then she admitted that she wants to propose to Rachel soon."

Haley looked with an open mouth at Peyton and then she burst out into laughing as well. "So both of them are going to propose? Oh boy, that's just Brooke and Rachel. Always in a competition.", they could not stop laughing and were looking forward for the next weeks.

"Let's make a bet.", Peyton suggested, "I bet Rachel is going to propose first. She's the dominant one in the relationship."

"Nah. I don't think so. When it comes to the real important things, Brooke is more dominant. I bet she'll propose first cause she won't have the patience to wait long and you know how she is. You can see it on her face when she hides something. I bet she'll blurb it out on accident." They shook hands and nodded.

"So what does the winner get?"

"How about a day at the spa?", Haley suggested and Peyton immediately high-fived her.

Suddenly the door burst open and Brooke ran into the living room. "Oh my god you guys. I cannot wait any more. How am I supposed to say it to her? I need suggestions. I mean it has to be perfect.", Brooke looked from Haley to Peyton.

"You could…", Haley tried to answer but Peyton interrupted her and took her arms around the brunette one.

"Just take your time B. Davis. Don't rush into anything and wait until you have the perfect idea how to propose. Rachel deserves a big and great proposition. You should not just do it in a restaurant, you know."

"Um…", Brooke looked confused at Peyton and then took a deep breath, "Okay. I won't rush. I can do it. Shit. I am so excited.", Brooke ran out of the room again without even saying a goodbye.

Haley pointed with her finger at her friend and looked madly, "You! If you want to play unfair I can do it as well.", she smiled happily. Peyton just laughed and slapped Haley's hand away. Both of them were more than happy that Rachel and Brooke would finally have the courage to ask the big question.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**So...they finally kissed...;). Who should be the person that saw them? Who should propose? So many questions. Please tell me your thoughts! Thanks for taking your time!**_


	7. In the woods

_**Hey you lovely readers! I love your response! Just read every review again and I am happy I did not let it be a oneshot because it makes so much fun writing for this story. Especially this chapter was fun writing and I am damn excited what you'll think of it. So here it goes! I hope some of you enjoy reading it ;)!**_

xxxx

Past time:

Brooke lay in her bed and cried into her pillow. She did not know what else to do. How could she kiss back Rachel? She was not into girls and especially not into Rachel, right? She did not want to go to school today and just stayed in bed.

Meanwhile Rachel walked into school and hoped that she would not see him. He would probably make fun of her. Not that she could not fight back, but right now she was just not in the mood. She felt sad and alone and she did not see Brooke and knew that she was avoiding her again. When she saw him, she turned around and went into a classroom.

It was the third day of skipping school and Brooke decided to skip even more. She had no idea how to deal with everything. Should she talk to Rachel? Avoid her? She was not even sure what she was feeling. She hid under the pillow when suddenly she felt a hand touching her arm. Immediately she jumped up and fell down the bed with a scream.

"Hey babe", she had totally forgotten about Felix, her boyfriend.  
>"Shit. You scared the shit out of me.", she mumbled and got back to bed. Felix just smiled at her and went on top of her.<br>"Why are you at home again. I miss you.", he went under her shirt with his hands and squeezed her breasts. But Brooke did not feel anything but she wanted to feel anything so desperately. Immediately she went under his shirt as well and soon it started in making out. But the sex was nothing for Brooke. All she could think about was Rachel: Her perfect body, her lips, and her tongue. God, she tasted so perfect.

Felix fell onto the bed after his orgasm and breathed heavily. He did not have a clue that his girlfriend was not thinking about him and did not enjoy having sex with him.

"I need to go for a walk.", Brooke said after a minute and went under the shower and got dressed. She just needed to be alone. She needed to breathe fresh air and to get all those thoughts of Rachel out of her head. Felix just nodded and took a little nap as usual. Brooke took her iPod and started running. She just needed to run now. It could clear her head and maybe give her an idea how to react to Rachel when she would see her again. She knew that she could not stay at home forever. And she was the head of the cheerleaders, so it was important that she supported the squad and did not fake a sickness forever.

xxxxxxxx

Rachel went out of her home with her iPod and ran. She ran and ran and ran. She was hurt by Brooke's words; she was shocked that he saw them and she did not know what to do at all. Of course she would pretend not to care when she would meet Brooke again. But how could she even pretend when Brooke was avoiding her or more like the whole school. She had no clue what Brooke was thinking but she knew that Brooke kissed her back. That must mean anything, right? You do not kiss someone back when you hate him, right? And Brooke even had an orgasm without being touched at her soft spot. Geez, how Rachel wished in this moment that she could touch Brooke now. She saw the forest and decided to run in there. At least no person would see her there. She just needed to be alone right now.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke ran through the forest as fast as she could. She'd never run this fast in her life and the branches and stones on the ground did not really make it easy but in this very moment she did not care. She hated to be confused. She was Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis was not confused by someone. She screamed in shock when she collided with something and fell down. She rolled down the hill while her iPod was still playing the music. She did not even hear the other person's screams. Finally her body stopped rolling down and she felt someone landing on top of her. That definitely hurt. She looked up and widened her eyes in shock.

Rachel Gatina was lying on top of her. Again. Both of them looked at each other for a moment and did not know what to say. There was this feeling again. It was warm. Both of them took the plugs out of their ears and stood up slowly.

"Sorry, I was not really planning on landing on you. Could you please open your eyes the next time you run through the woods like crazy?", Rachel was the first who said something. She looked down at her and rolled her eyes when she saw how her clothes were looking.  
>"It's not my fault you bitch. You ran through the wood as well.", Brooke did the same and could not believe that Rachel was making her responsible.<p>

"Whatever.", Rachel said and was astonished by herself that she could be so cold towards Brooke. She walked the other way and left Brooke alone. Brooke looked after her in astonishment and jumped up in fear when she heard a weird noise. Immediately she ran after Rachel. Rachel looked a little confused at her.

"Why are you following me? You made it clear the last time that you do not want to have to do anything with me."

"Um…", Brooke did not really know what to say. She felt insecure and she hated that Rachel had this power over her, "I just….just…well…we need to go up there, right? You're going the wrong way. I just wanted to let you know.", she pointed up the hill.

"I am taking a shortcut. You can go up there.", Rachel kept on walking. To tell the truth, she was hurt by Brooke. She was called a whore very often but being called a "dirty whore" by Brooke after a making out session was not something she could cope with easily. Brooke stood still and looked after Rachel and decided not to follow her. It was already getting dark and so she climbed up the mountain. Unfortunately she could not really see where they had fallen down and just assumed a spot. "Shit", she mumbled when it was getting darker and she did not find the way out of the woods. She screamed in shock when a spider was sitting on her hand. She hated spiders and tried to get it off of her hand. And then she ran back without thinking. She did not want to be alone in the woods. She ran down the mountain and screamed, "Rachel. Rachel."

Rachel heard Brooke's screaming from far away and turned around. What the hell did she want now? Calling her other names? It was that dark that Brooke did not see her and bumped into Rachel again, this time landing on top of her.

"Are you crazy?", Rachel screamed in pain.

"Um…sorry. I just…just thought that you're maybe scared alone in the woods and…and you're going the wrong way."

"Right.", Rachel laughed and could hear the fear in Brooke's voice. She found it super cute. "You almost pee your pants Brooke Davis. Scared of the wood, huh?", Rachel lunged forward and received a high scream from Brooke.

"No. I am not you bitch."

"Oh you should invent new insults. Bitch and whore are old-school.", Rachel just said and kept on walking. Brooke did not really know what to do but when she did not see Rachel again she ran after her.

"Um…don't you think that this is the wrong way? I mean we came from…from…", Brooke had no clue where they came from.

"Could you please leave me alone.", Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course she wanted Brooke around her but she knew that Brooke would just break her heart and that was something she did not need.

"But…I think it's easier to find a way out if we're together.", Brooke said almost shyly. She could not believe how she reacted and wished to be stronger at the moment.

"Brooke. If the bear will come and wants to eat us it does not matter if we are together or not.", Brooke looked shocked at Rachel. Her mouth stood wide open and she went a little closer towards the other girl.

"There…there is no bear in this wood. I….I…would know…of that. Right?", she started to stutter and took her hands around Rachel's arm.

"Well, have you ever been alone in the woods at night? I heard of a big bear that loves to eat brunette whores."

"Very funny.", Brooke took away her hand, "so there isn't one, right?"

"You'll never know."

"Don't say that.", Brooke almost whined and took her hands around Rachel's arms again.

"Could you stop touching me?", Rachel pushed her hands away and could see the fear on Brooke's face. God, how could someone be that scared? Of course there was not a bear. Suddenly they heard a loud sound. Rachel immediately knew that this was an owl but Brooke almost jumped into her arms and screamed.

"Are you finished?", Rachel asked after some minutes. She grew up in a place with lots of nature and the wood around her and knew about the noises; Brooke on the other hand did not.

"Um…I…I…am not scared. It…was just a cry…for help.", Brooke lied and hugged herself and walked after Rachel. Rachel turned around and stood still.

"I hear something following me.", she whispered like in a horror movie.

"What?", Brooke whispered shocked and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Oh my god.", Rachel screamed.

"What. What? What is it?", Brooke asked panicked and turned around.

"It's fat with brown hair and…and…shit."

"What?", Brooke went closer to Rachel, "I do…do…not see anything."

"Shit…it's an E….…..k…..o….o….rb"

"What's that?", Brooke had a pretty hard grip on Rachel and shivered.

"If you spell it the other way around you'll know that it's a little cheerleading slut that is scared to shit at the moment and hurts my arm."

Brooke took away her hands and looked shocked at Rachel. She was definitely enjoying the situation. "You asshole."

"Whatever.", Rachel kept on walking.

Brooke immediately followed her and pouted, "And I am not fat." And then she bumped into Rachel who stood still.

"What? What is…", Rachel took her hand over Brooke's mouth.

"Fuck. Bees.", she looked up and cried in pain when the first one stitched her. "Ruuuuun.", she took Brooke's hand and they ran through the woods while many bees followed them. "Jump.", Rachel said when she saw the water under her. She knew that bees could not swim.

"What. No.", but it was too late. Rachel took her hand and pulled her to the front. Both of them screamed when they fell down and finally landed in the water.

They swam to the shore and puked out a little water and coughed hard. "Why did you do that bitch?", Brooke started to scream.

"Why? You idiot. Bees followed us. You'd have lot of stitches now if it was not for me."

"But now I am totally wet thanks to you."

"I am glad I make you that wet.", Rachel answered with a smirk and Brooke could just look at her with an open mouth.

"Argh. I am going home now.", Brooke stood up and walked into the woods.

"Good luck finding the way.", Rachel stood up as well and walked into the other direction. It did not take long that Brooke screamed her name.

"What is it this time?", Rachel asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I just…just…don't want to…if…you…"

"You're scared. Just admit it."

"No I am not."

"Shit. Have you heard that? Wolves."

"Wolves? But….there…"

"Boooo.", Rachel touched Brooke's shoulders and laughed how she screamed but then touched her cheek in pain. Did Brooke really just slap her?

"You asshole.", Brooke turned around and walked the other way.

"I am sorry okay."

"No you're not.", Brooke answered like a mad child.

"Fine. Be stubborn and die alone.", Rachel said and kept on walking. It did not take long that she heard Brooke's sobs. She rolled her eyes and turned around and saw Brooke sitting on the ground with her head between her knees. She could see that Brooke was really scared to death and she could not believe that she found this super cute.

"There are no bears or wolves in this wood Brooke."

"How do you know? They are going to kill us and nobody will find our bodies. Ever.", Brooke cried into her hands.

"Jeez. Are you always that dramatic?"

"I am not being dramatic. We are in the woods, we are alone, we do not have a way out. It's always like this in the movies. Maybe there's a killer in the woods and the pretty girls always die at first. I don't wanna die before you.", she whined.

"You should definitely stop watching horror movies Brooke Davis.", Rachel held out her hand, "Now stop being so dramatic and let us find a way out.", Brooke wiped her tears and nodded and then took the hand.

"What if there's no way out?"

"I do not understand your question, so I am not going to answer.", Rachel squeezed Brooke's hand a little and felt how Brooke held her tight. They walked for another while and did not find a way out.

"Damn.", Rachel screamed and made Brooke jump.

"What?"

"I am sick of walking around in the woods. I want my bed now and it's cold.", Rachel whined and let herself fall down on the floor. Brooke sat down besides her and shivered. It was getting really cold and being wet from head to toe was not making it any better.

"Do you hear that? There are cars somewhere. Let's go up there.", Brooke took Rachel's hand and pulled her along. "Yeeeeeah. We are out of the woods. But…but…where are we?"

Rachel looked around and they started walking into a town they did not know. "How about a motel and we just get back tomorrow?"

"Okay.", Brooke answered and was still holding Rachel's hand.

They found one and were more than happy when they turned on the lights and saw a bed and a shower. "I am going to shower first." Brooke ran to the bathroom but Rachel followed her and pulled her backwards. She fell to the ground with a shocked face and knocked on the door that was closed now.  
>"You bitch. Open the door.", Brooke knocked at it again and again. Then she had an idea and took a penny and tried to open the door with it. She opened the curtain of the shower and pulled Rachel outside.<p>

"Hey. I am showering.", the naked Rachel pouted and looked madly at Brooke.

"I don't care.", Brooke took off her shirt and short and then went under the shower and threw her underwear outside.

"Okay this is it.", Rachel went under the shower as well and looked madly at Brooke. "I got us through the woods while you cried like a baby the whole time. The least you can do is letting me shower first.", she turned off the shower.

"I got us out and I did not cry like a baby.", neither Brooke nor Rachel realized that they were standing naked in front of each other in a small shower. "Turn it on."

Suddenly Rachel looked shocked at Brooke's body. Brooke immediately blushed and hid her boobs. "Ewwww.", Rachel jumped out of the shower and laughed when she heard the scream.

"Get it off of me. Get it off.", Brooke finally saw the worms on her stomach and legs that were sucking her blood. She took them off with a disgusted face and the tears were already streaming down. "Oh god. Oh god."

Rachel laughed through that funny situation the whole time.

"Stop laughing at me you whore."

"There are many more on your back."

"Oh no…get them off…get them off.", Brooke could not catch them but Rachel just looked disgusted at the worms.

"I am not going to touch them."

"Get them off nooooooow.", Brooke screamed in panic.

"Okay, okay.", Rachel took one worm after another and threw them into the toilet. "Done."

"Thank you.", Brooke wiped her tears.

"No need to cry.", Rachel wiped one of Brooke's tear and pulled her under the shower with her. Brooke was hugging herself and could not stop crying. It was just too much. "Brooke Davis. Would you stop crying?", she took her hand under Brooke's chin and held it up. Without thinking she kissed Brooke's lip softly and Brooke responded again. When their tongues met, Brooke stopped hugging herself and took her arms around Rachel. Their naked bodies touched and Rachel pushed Brooke against the wall softly. She looked down at her and smiled. "Let's get the dirt off of us."

Brooke just nodded shyly and liked it when Rachel washed her hair and took the sponge and let it touch her whole body. Rachel could not believe what was happening and touched Brooke's skin softly with her hands while Brooke did the same. And then Brooke shocked her even more. "I am sorry I called you a dirty whore."

Did Brooke Davis really just say that?

"I've been called worse.", Rachel smiled and hugged Brooke closely. Brooke did not stiffen up and it felt totally normal that their bodies touched. Both of them sneezed at the same time.

"Shit. Let's get dry.", Brooke whispered and went out of the shower. Rachel nodded and both of them looked at their dirty clothes on the floor. There was no way that they would wear them again. It was not that cold at the moment and so they just went under the blanket without any clothes. Brooke stiffened up immediately and even Rachel did not know what to do. They looked up at the ceiling and stayed mute.

"What are you thinking?", Brooke whispered after a while.

"Um…", Rachel started to stutter and did not dare to look at Brooke, "Um…I…am a little confused."

"Me too.", Brooke answered immediately and both of them stayed mute again. "Should we sleep now?"

"Um…I am not sure I can.", Rachel answered honestly. "Brooke. What…I mean…what was that in the shower and gym?"

Brooke blushed into her deepest red and did not know what to answer.

"Would you mind if I kiss you again?", it took Rachel a lot of courage to ask that question. Brooke just looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. Rachel took a deep breath and then went on top of Brooke. She touched Brooke's boobs with her hands and massaged them a little. "Relax. I am not going to hurt you."

"Okay.", Brooke answered almost shyly and took her arms around Rachel. Rachel smiled down and kissed her soft lips. They French kissed for a while and then she went a little down with her hands and drew circles around Brooke's inner thigh. She wanted to touch her soft spot when she realized that Brooke was sobbing.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?", she asked worried and could not believe that she was talking so softly towards Brooke Davis.

"No.", Brooke shook her head and wiped her tears in shame. "I am just…just so confused and…and…I've never been with a girl and…"

Rachel rolled down and looked hurt up at the ceiling, "Oh. It disgusts you. I get it.", she turned around.

"What?", Brooke asked shocked. She was not even close to being disgusted.

"I get it Brooke. I am a filthy whore and…"

"No…I…"

"You don't need to lie. It's okay. I do not know what I was thinking.", Rachel closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"Would you let me explain you bitch.", Brooke suddenly burst out and Rachel turned around in shock and saw the tears streaming down the brunette's face. "All I can think about lately is you and it confuses me because I do not think about you as a filthy whore or a bitch or someone who wants to take my spot."

"I never wanted your spot.", Rachel interrupted her.

"and…and…I do not understand what was happening in the gym and…I…okay Rachel I…liked it. I liked it a lot and it makes me go crazy cause normally I'm not into my enemy or a girl."

"So you're into me?", Rachel smirked. She hoped that Brooke would have an outburst and just let out what she was thinking. Brooke immediately blushed again.

"And…and…I do not know what to think of it okay. I have a boyfriend but all I can think about is you. And I am cheating on him with showering with you and…and…I am not a cheater. I don't wanna be a cheater and I don't even know how to…to…to…"

"I get it. You've never done anything with a girl.", Rachel smiled at her cuteness.

"Yes and I hate how insecure you're making me. I am Brooke Davis. I am not insecure and…and…I don't want to tell you all that stuff cause it's making me even more insecure when I see you the next time.", Brooke hid under her hands and stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"I think your insecurity is sweet.", she smirked and took away Brooke's hands.

"Stop that. Stop talking to me like that."

"Like what?", Rachel asked confused.

"Like…like…like you think I am cute."

"Well I do think you're cute.", Rachel grinned at Brooke's blush.

"No I am not. I am trying to be serious right now and you laugh at me. That's not fair.", she jumped out of the bed and then realized again that she was naked and took a towel around her body. "I am sleeping on the chair."

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"I am not a baby.", Brooke said back.

"Yes you are. You're insecure. Fine. Be it. What do you think I am? I am damn insecure. You called me a dirty whore after we made out. You ran away and avoided me for days. Do you think I could just keep on pretending that nothing happened? I fell for you the day I saw you and you treated me like shit and I did not think that I have the smallest chance with you and when I got hope you pushed me away.", Rachel took a deep breath and continued.  
>"Brooke I am as insecure as you are. I may be more experienced with girls but that does not mean that I am not confused. I am worried that I am just a toy for you. Just your first experience and after it you will just laugh at me with all your precious friends and make my life hell at school."<p>

"I…I would never do that.", Brooke whispered back and was shocked.

"How do I know? You're Brooke Davis. You manipulate people to get what you want."

"I do not manipulate people.", Brooke screamed back.

"Yes you do. Do you really love Felix? Did you ever love him? You do not answer so it's a no. You're just with him to get what you want. To stay the most popular girl and to pretend that you're not vulnerable. How should I know that you're not having a plan with me too?"

"I am not that person you are describing there. I do not hurt people on purpose. I do not plan anything to get popular. I am popular. People like the Brooke that is strong and funny and cheery. So do not tell me I would manipulate people. I am the one that gets hurt. I am the one who is lied to and who has to find out that her boyfriend cheated on her. I am not a cruel person. I am not.", Brooke cried, "And it's not your place to say that to me. You're not better either. You called me names too although you just said you fell for me the first time you saw me. How should I believe you that now? Maybe you're not that different from me than you think you are.", Brooke stormed into the bathroom and closed the door loudly.

After some minutes she came out of the room again and let herself fall onto the bed and went under the blanket. "It's not fair what you said to me.", she whined.

"Well life is not fair.", Rachel was still being stubborn.

"Why are you like that to me? I just told you I feel insecure and…and…I never said I was disgusted. That's a lie. When I look at you, I like what I see. And that just scares me."

"Why?", Rachel asked a little softer.

"Well because I never liked a female body like this and I never liked a woman like this. I've never kissed one except of in stupid games and I've never been touched by one. That just scares me, okay. Because I do not know what to do or think."

"Brooke Davis. You definitely think a lot.", Rachel smiled.

"Well, there is more than meets the eye. I am not just a dumb cheerleader that only cares about having a boyfriend and being popular."

"I never assumed that."

"Yes you did. You just told me that and guess what that hurt. And I don't even know why I am telling you all my thoughts because maybe you're the one making my life to hell at school and fun of me."

"I would not do that."

"How should I know.", Brooke smirked. "Show me.", she whispered. Rachel was shocked how seducing Brooke could be.

"Well.", she pushed down the blanket of Brooke. "Because when I see you in the shower I cannot stop looking at these.", she touched her boobs and kissed them softly. "I think of those soft lips and want to leave many marks on this gorgeous neck.", Brooke laughed when she tickled it. "But when I see those eyes, I just want to hold the person in front of me.", she went on top of Brooke and pushed her knee between Brooke's leg. Brooke stiffened up a little. "and I am loving that blush you always get when you realize what is happening."

"Oh stop.", Brooke blushed even more.

"And I like that you're so insecure and vulnerable. So I would never make your life hell. I just want to hold you in my arm. Do you understand me Brooke Davis?", Brooke smiled up at Rachel and nodded.

"Yes I do.", she whispered and slung her arms around Rachel and pushed her closer and then whispered into her ear, "but there is no way that you top me.", Rachel was shocked by the fast movement and looked up at Brooke who was now lying on top of her. "Nobody tops Brooke Davis."

"Oh…you'll see. Rachel Gatina does.", she switched positions again and held Brooke's arms above her head. Brooke tried to get free but Rachel was stronger. Rachel finally let go of her and both of them held each other tight not knowing what the next day would bring.

xxxxxxxxx

_**I loved writing the scenes in the wood and their "little" first argument ;).**_

_**How do you think they should react the next day at school? And still you don't know who saw them in the gym. It's a he! Who should it be? ;)  
><strong>_

_**Wish you a great weekend!**_


	8. Felix

**Present day:**

Rachel looked at the ring and could not stop smiling. Soon her girlfriend would have the ring on her finger and be her wife. She could not wait to see Brooke's shocked face and knew that Brooke would cry and in the end she would have tears in her eyes as well.

"Hey honey, I am home.", Brooke closed the door with a loud bang and immediately Rachel jumped up in the next room and hid the ring in the next drawer. Luckily Brooke opened the bedroom door a minute later and looked confused at her girlfriend. "Why are you in here?", she threw her bag to the ground and got out of her jacket

"Um…I wanted to take a little nap.", Rachel lied with a sweet smile.

"Now? It's 11am. You woke up two hours ago.", Brooke stated and looked shocked at the ground when the box with her ring fell out of her jacket. Fortunately Rachel did not see it and she took it into her hand and hid it behind her back.

"But I wanna take a nap with my gorgeous girlfriend.", Rachel went forward and slung her arms around Brooke's waist, who yelped in surprise when she landed on top of Rachel.

"Not now.", she complained and tried to hide the box behind her back but Rachel was holding her tightly.

"Why? You look so damn hot in that little dress you're wearing. I cannot keep my fingers off you.", Rachel went under Brooke's dress and up her thighs.

"Rachel…", Brooke complained and was glad that she managed to throw the box into the next drawer before Rachel reached her underwear and pulled it down. "Awww…I cannot resist you.", Brooke finally smiled and kissed the girl under her.

xxxxxxx

Some hours later Rachel woke up naked and looked down at the woman that was lying with her head on top of her stomach. She went through her hair and could not believe how much love she could feel for anyone. Carefully she tried to get free of Brooke's grip and looked into the drawer and took the box and then went into the bathroom to get dressed. Tomorrow would be the day. Everything was planned and she would ask the big question. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating very fast.

Finally she went into the bedroom again and watched Brooke for awhile. She could not believe how beautiful her girlfriend was and went over and kissed her forehead again. Then she saw the open drawer and her box. Obviously her nerves were making fun of her and she had forgotten to take the box out of it, so she took her box and put it into her purse, not knowing that she was having two boxes and two rings in her purse now.

**Past:**

Brooke and Rachel walked home and could not believe how close they were to Tree Hill. Nobody really knew what to say. The night had been pretty intense and both of them were more than confused. "Um…that's my house.", Brooke pointed at her house with an unsure smile.

"I know. I've been there.", Rachel answered and did not look at Brooke.

"Um…right. So…I guess…this is goodbye?", Brooke stuttered and did not know what to do.

"Yeah, I guess it is.", Rachel looked away. Of course she wanted to kiss Brooke again. Of course she wanted to hold her in her arms. Brooke nodded and wanted to walk to the door but then she turned around and ran to Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"Um…I liked spending time with you.", Brooke smiled at her and Rachel immediately smiled back. She could not believe how cute Brooke Davis could be.

"I liked it too."

"Good.", Brooke smiled even wider and walked to her door but then she turned around, "But nobody tops Brooke Davis." but then she blushed into the deepest red when Rachel walked up the stairs and stroked her cheek.

"Oh. If that's what you think.", Rachel slowly went forward and nibbled at Brooke's lip and then kissed her lips very softly and finally kissed Brooke's nose. "But your blush already tells me that I topped you."

Brooke blushed even deeper and did not know what to say. "See you tomorrow.", Rachel just laughed and left a stunned Brooke at the door. Brooke looked after her for a while and then opened the door with a smile. That girl was driving her crazy. What she did not know was that her boyfriend had watched the scene and was very confused now.

**Present:**

"I cannot find it. I cannot find it.", Brooke ran through the house and was about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down tigger. It must be somewhere.", Haley helped Brooke looking for the ring but somehow it was not in the drawer nor somewhere else.

"But I put it in there. I know that.", Brooke opened the drawer "Fuck. Where is it?", she slumped down on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Are you really sure that you…"

"Tutormom. That's not helping. I am sure. I had it in my hand when Rachel wanted to make out."

"Too much information.", Haley laughed but Brooke just continued.

"and then I put it in the drawer so that she could not see the ring. Oh god. Am I turning crazy? What can I do Haley?"

Peyton came smiling into the room now.

"Did you find it?", Brooke jumped up but fell onto the bed with a loud moan again when Peyton shook her head.

"No, but I found this.", she held up a picture where Peyton sat on Brooke's stomach and Nathan held her hands down.

"Oh I remember that day. It was when Rachel left all those marks on Brooke's neck and Brooke thought she could hide this from us with a scarf."

"Guys you are not helping. I lost the ring. How could I do this? Everything is planned. Everything. Tomorrow I was going to ask her the big question and now I cannot do that because I don't find the fucking ring. I cannot ask her to marry her without a ring."

"Calm down Brookie. It must be somewhere.", Peyton took her hand around her best friend.

"But where?"

xxxxxxx

Rachel opened the door and heard her girlfriend complaining. She looked into the bedroom and was more than confused to find Peyton and Haley sitting there with Brooke.

"Everything all right?", she asked worried and all of them immediately nodded. "Fine. Don't tell me. Honey, have you packed?"

"Packed?", Brooke asked confused and widened her eyes.

"Yeah. Remember. My parents invited us for the weekend.", Rachel lied. It was a little white lie. Her parents had really invited them but she had changed plans for the big question.

"Um…this weekend?", Brooke asked shocked. She had totally forgotten about that and she would not postpone the big question.

"Yes. I already told them that we would come.", Rachel was getting nervously that Brooke would destroy all of her plans.

"Can't we just go today? I…"

"Brooke!", Rachel said annoyed and Peyton and Haley knew that this was the key to leave. They jumped off the bed and walked outside and heard how the two started to argue.

"No. One day is fine but not the whole weekend.", Brooke whined. She had planned everything in Tree Hill and not somewhere else.

"I already told them we would come.", Rachel said back and got more annoyed with each second. Sometimes Brooke was too stubborn and her girlfriend was about to destroy all of her plans.

"Well then tell them we won't. We always do that. That's not a big deal.", Brooke rolled her eyes and could not believe that Rachel was about to change all of her plans.

"It is a big deal.", Rachel screamed frustrated, "Stop being so damn stubborn and pack your things now."

"No. I am not going for the whole weekend Rach. Today is fine but not tomorrow."

"You can work there too."

"No…I…need my normal surrounding to be inspired.", Brooke lied and hoped that Rachel would just get off her butt.

"Bullshit.", Rachel said frustrated and walked out of the door and closed it loudly. Brooke stormed after her.

"You are the stubborn one not me. And we have plans for tomorrow in the evening.", Brooke tried to convince Rachel to stay.

"What plans?", Rachel was getting even more frustrated and nervous now.

"Um…well…we have that dinner with important investors.", she lied "In that…fine restaurant."

"You can go there by yourself while I am spending time with my parents.", Rachel took her jacket and stormed out of the house.

"Fine.", Brooke screamed after her and immediately called Haley and Peyton.

"I need your help. I need the exact same ring again. Now!"

One second later Rachel called them too, "I need to change my plans and I need your help."

**Past:**

Brooke lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She touched her lips and wished that Rachel would kiss them again but she jumped up when she heard a voice, "Where have you been?"

"Shit. You scared the shit out of me.", Brooke looked at Felix and immediately she felt guilty. She had totally forgotten to think about how to break up with him. She wanted to do it a long time ago and it was not only because of Rachel.

"Um…"

"Don't lie to me.", he said harshly and Brooke suddenly saw a side she had never seen before. He looked mad and totally angry and sad in the meantime. "I saw you."

"What?", Brooke whispered.

"I said I saw you.", he punched the wall in front of him and made Brooke shriek. "I saw you kissing that bitch.", the first tears fell down his cheek. Brooke had never thought that Felix would actually cry in front of her. "What are you playing Brooke? Is she your new lesbian fantasy?"

Brooke looked shocked at him and did not know what to say. "Tell me!", he screamed at her and she went a little backwards in shock. He had never yelled at her.

"Felix. Would you please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. With how many did you cheat on me, huh?", he went forward and took his hands around her shoulders and shook her, "With Lucas, Nathan. The whole basketball squad? Oh and I forgot your whole cheer squad since you obviously like girls now too."

"Stop that. You're hurting me.", Brooke slapped his arms away and pushed him backwards.

"Tell me.", he screamed frustrated.

"No. I did not sleep with anyone else than you."

"So what was this kiss about, huh? Only an experiment? Once a slut always a slut Brooke.", Brooke looked shocked at Felix.

"You did not just say that.", she walked to the door but he blocked it, "Get out of my way or I'll…"

"What will you do? Call your hero Lucas or Nathan Scott? Or is it Rachel Gatina now?"

"You know what, fuck off. We are done.", Brooke screamed at him and wanted to get past him but he still blocked her door. "Get out of my way Felix."

"No.", he pushed her a little too hard so that she fell to the floor but he did not feel sorry. "You know how humiliating it is to know that you got cheated by Brooke Davis. Normally boys cheat on her.", Felix could not stop saying all those words to her but he knew that he would regret it later on. He was in love with Brooke. That was sure but now he felt so hurt that he let out all of his anger.

"You asshole.", Brooke slapped him but was not prepared for him to slap her back. Without hesitation he made a fist and hit her straight into her face. She yelped in pain and fell against her bed and hit her forehead in the process. She looked shocked up at him and held her eye in pain while a little blood came out of the wound on her forehead. She did not know what to say but just looked shocked up at him.

"Oh god. Honey. I am sorry.", he fell onto his knees and wanted to hug her but Brooke stood up and pointed at him.

"Get out. Now."

"Honey, I am sorry. I did not mean to…I…", but Brooke did not want to hear any of his crap. Nevertheless he went forward and hugged her tightly, pinning her arms under his.

"I am sorry. I am sorry.", he whispered over and over again. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"Let go off me.", Brooke tried to push him away but he was stronger. "Felix. Let go.", she started to get panic but obviously he did not realize that. He went through her hair and looked down at her with worried eyes and touched her eye that was already starting to get blue.

"I love you Brooke.", he then kissed her. Brooke widened her eyes in shock and could not get out of his embrace. He kissed her softly but she did not want to be kissed by him and tried to push him away.

"Nooo.", she mumbled.

"You need me Brooke. I am so sorry I was not there for you.", he fell on top of her on the bed and kissed her neck. In this moment Brooke started to cry.

"Felix. Let me go. Please.", she whispered.

"Shhh…it's okay.", he nibbled at her ear.

"No. No. No. I don't want to Felix.", she screamed and tried to kick him but he pinned her under him with all of his weight and then went under her shirt and caressed her breasts.

"Felix. I said no."

"Shhh. Calm down Brooke.", he kissed her again to stop her complaining and went to her pants and pulled them down with one movement. Brooke could not believe what was happening.

"Nononono. Get off me. Let me go Felix.", she started to get hysterically and finally Felix realized what he was doing. He jumped off of her and could not believe that he was about to force her to have sex with him. He looked shocked at the crying Brooke that was only wearing her underpants and a shirt and then stormed out of her house while Brooke stayed on the bed and cried into her hands.

Brooke stayed like this for a while until she could finally stop crying and stood up and moaned in pain. Fighting off Felix had hurt her more than she thought. She looked into the mirror and was shocked. Her eye was already starting to turn blue and she had to wipe away a little blood on her forehead. "Fuck.", she screamed and did not know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Brooke was more than excited to go into school. At first she wanted to skip but she knew that she could not skip today because of a big test and the teacher had already told her that he would expel her from class if she skipped again. So she decided to wear a baseball cap to hide her bruise on her forehead and she took a wisp of hair to the front so no one would see her bruise. She did not want anyone to know what had happened and she hoped that Felix would not tell everyone about her kiss with Rachel.

She walked to her locker and shrieked when Peyton took her arms around her shoulders, "B. Davis. Are baseball caps the new in style product now?"

"Sure.", Brooke faked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Oh. You just did not have the time to make your hair because you probably spend the night with Felix.", Brooke immediately stiffened up.

"Oh. You know me too well, P. Sawyer.", Brooke lied and took her arm around her friend as well and they walked into class.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Miss. Davis. No baseball caps in class. Take it off."

"Um…", Brooke had not thought about that and was shocked when Felix came into the class as well. She was sure that he would skip class but instead he sat down on the chair without looking at her. He looked totally exhausted and pale.

"Miss Davis, now!", Brooke nodded and took of the cap and tried to hide her bruise by just looking at the table. She was glad that no one saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Rachel walked over to Brooke's locker and smiled at her. "Hey, how are you…Oh my god.", she saw the big bruise on her eye and gasped, "What happened?"

"Nothing okay. Just leave me alone.", Brooke turned around and knew that she was hurting Rachel but right now she could not stop that from happening. She needed air and ran out of the school.

"Hey.", she jumped up in shock when Felix approached her. "I am sorry you know.", he looked like a little boy at her.

"Right. That's what you told me when you tried to get into my pants.", she turned around but he took her hard by her arm.

"I am sorry okay. I did not mean to hurt you."

"Felix. I swear to god, I'll scream.", Brooke tried to get out of his grip but he did not let her go.

"Brooke. I love you. I did not want to hurt you."

"But you did.", she screamed at him.

"Yes and I am sorry. How often do I have to tell you that?", he asked and hoped that she would forgive him, "Please, forgive me. I won't tell anyone about your lesbian experiment and I forgive you."

"You forgive me?", Brooke laughed but made a grimace in pain.

"Yes. Damn it Brooke. You cheated on me with that bitch. I forgive you for that because I love you."

"Well thank you but I won't forgive you for that.", she pointed at her eye and finally got free "and it's over Felix and there is no way back. I should have done this a long time ago."

"No. Don't do that Brooke. C'mon. We can work this out."

"No we can't.", Brooke walked away from him but he followed her and blocked her way.

"Do you love that bitch?", he asked shocked and feared the answer. "She's a girl Brooke. You're not a lesbian. Many guys know that."

"None of your business and it has nothing to do with anybody else.", Brooke answered coldly and hoped that he would just leave her alone.

"I bet the school will think differently when I tell them about you lesbian experiment Brooke Davis.", he threatened her.

"I don't know you any more.", she whispered and looked shocked at him.

"Well, I don't know you either. You know how it is to know that someone you loved cheated on you. I've never expected that from you.", he said it with so much hurt in his voice that Brooke realized that she had really hurt him a lot and that he was in love with her.

"I…I…", she did not know what to say and suddenly felt very guilty.

"I am sorry I hit you. I did not want to do that and I will never do that again and I am not proud of it right now but…but…how could you…how long did you…", he hit the fence behind her and she jumped up in fear again and could just stare at him when his tears streamed down his face. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"You know what. Don't answer. Obviously I was not good enough for you. I am sorry.", he took her chin and kissed her lips softly and then went over her eye and felt guilty. "I hate myself for this."

Brooke watched him leave her and stood motionless for a while and could not believe what was happening. "Fuck.", she cursed and walked home.

xxxxxxxxx

_**I still haven't decided who is going to ask the big question ;) or how Felix will react when he realizes that Brachel are more than "lesbian experiments". Would you like him to "support" her in the end or being an ass?**_

_**Thanks for your precious time my dears!**_


	9. It's out

Past:

Nathan had to talk to her. He knew something was up. They had grown up together and although they did not spend that much time together any more, he could tell that she was in trouble. He knocked on her door but she did not open it. So he took the extra key and went into her house. He could hear her sobbing from upstairs. When he opened the door he found Brooke under her blanket and obviously crying. There were ripped pictures of Felix and her on the ground. He knew that she had broken up with him one week ago but he thought that she was fine because of it. But then he remembered the incident he had seen in the gym. He was still confused because of it and thought that it was time to make Brooke talk to him. He sat down on the bed and immediately Brooke screamed in panic and fell off the bed.

"Fuck. Nathan. You cannot get into my house without ringing the bell.", she took a deep breath and had to hold her chest.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?", Brooke played dumb and wiped her tears and then sat down on the bed again.

"About you and Felix. You and Rachel. You and your black eye that is definitely not from falling down the stairs.", Nathan thought that the others were pretty dumb believing her story.

"Yes it is. I am just too clumsy, you know how I am and…"

"Right. You fell face foreword onto the ground when you did your laundry. First of all, you never do your laundry. Secondly, that looks like a handprint and I have an idea who did this to you and who will soon have mine on his face."

"Get out Nathan.", Brooke went under the blanket again to hide but knew that he was not giving up.

"No. I won't.", he pulled the blanket to the ground and took his arm around her and held her tightly when she tried to get out of the bed. "What's up Brooke?"

Brooke did not say anything for a while and just started crying in his arms. It was good letting it all out and finally she started talking.

"Wow. No wonder you're like this. I will kill that asshole.", Nathan fumed after a while. Brooke had told him everything. "And what is with you and Rachel? Um…I mean…I saw you in the gym.", Brooke immediately blushed into the deepest red.

"I don't wanna talk about her.", Brooke hid behind her hands when she felt how red she turned.

"C'mon. I won't make fun of you. Are you…um…are you into girls?", Nathan did not really know how to ask her but he wanted an answer.

"I don't know. No. I think I am not. Maybe…um…just…a little…into…her.", Brooke could not believe that she told Nathan. Sometimes he could be a total jerk but talking with him alone was always good and healing. Nathan smirked and figured Rachel and Brooke making out.

"Stop that.", Brooke immediately slapped him and blushed even more.

"Can I join you when you make out?", he joked.

"Nathan. First of all we don't make out any more. And second of all you have Haley.", Brooke jumped up and pointed at him.

"Oh…so you did make out again after the gym."

"Umm…"

"Brooke Davis. Don't lie to me.", he raised an eyebrow and already knew the answer. "Wow. So basically you make out without telling anyone, huh?"

"No, we don't. I don't talk to her.", Brooke admitted and sat down on the bed again.

"Why? Did she hurt you too?"

"No…it's just…I don't know how to handle all of it.", Brooke admitted. They kept on talking for a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day after cheer practicing Rachel could not take it any more. She preferred getting yelled at than being avoided by Brooke. So she locked the door when everybody was out of the dressing room instead of Brooke. "Are you going to avoid me forever?"

"Let me out Rachel.", Brooke did not dare to look at her and tried to get to the door but Rachel blocked it.

"What did I do? Why are you avoiding me? And who did this to you? Was it Felix?", she touched Brooke's eye with her hand but Brooke immediately pulled back.

"That's none of your business.", she regretted it the moment she said it.

"You know what. It's not fair. Maybe you are the slut everybody thinks you are and just play with me like with everyone else. Good job. It hurts.", Rachel touched her cheek in pain and looked shocked at Brooke.

"I am not a slut.", Brooke said hurt and tried to suppress the tears but nevertheless they came out of it.

"Well. I don't care. You definitely only think about yourself. Have a good life Brooke Davis.", Rachel stormed out of the room when she felt her tears coming up. She did not want Brooke to see her like this and just ran home. Brooke kicked a locker and then took her stuff and walked home as well.

xxxxxxxx

This night Brooke was at Tric and drank one shot after another. She wanted to get rid of the pain in her heart and did not care of any consequences. "Hey. Are you alone?", a hot college guy came over to her and sat down besides her.

"No. I'm with you.", she smirked and gave him a shot. They did not talk much but walked over to his car while they kissed wildly.

"You are beautiful. What's your name?"

"Doesn't matter. Get out of your pants.", he did not hesitate a second and went on top of her. She did not care that she had sex in a car with someone she did not know. She just wanted to forget Rachel. Everybody thought she was a slut, why shouldn't she have the privilege of that image and act like one?

"Let's get dressed.", Brooke said to the guy on top of her when they were finished. She did not count and did not know how often she had said that in the last two weeks.

"Baby. How about another round?", the guy smirked down at her but Brooke pushed him off and got dressed. "Here that's my number"

"I don't need that.", she went out of the bathroom and bumped into Haley and Peyton. Both of them looked concerned at her and when they saw the guy coming out of the bathroom as well, they knew that it was time to talk to Brooke.

"We want to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you. Hey hottie.", Brooke walked after another guy and raised an eyebrow when Haley and Peyton stood in front of her with crossed arms.

"Get out of my way okay.", Brooke pushed them away again and sat down at the bar. "Another shot Mr. bartender.", she flirted.

"Here you go pretty girl.", Brooke immediately rolled her eyes.

"Argh. Don't call me that. The last guy who said that to me cheated on me.", she was totally drunk and did not care about anything at the moment.

"Who would cheat on you baby? I wouldn't.", he gave her another shot on the house and kept on flirting.

Meanwhile Peyton and Haley could not believe how Brooke acted in the last time. She slept with random guys, drank a lot and did even care less for school than usual. She had even skipped cheer practice at times. Nathan walked into Tric and hugged Haley and Peyton. "Okay. This has to stop. Now.", he walked over to Brooke and forced her to come outside with him.

"We are sick of your behavior Brooke."

"Fine, then look away.", Brooke answered and wanted to get in again.

"No we won't. We are your friends and we care.", Nathan answered and knew that Brooke was pretty good in building up a wall.

"Nathan. I am thankful you guys care but I am great. I have fun and…", suddenly she saw Rachel walking up to Tric. Rachel walked upstairs and stood in front of Brooke and Nathan.

"Hello Nathan. Hello slut.", she was sick of how Brooke treated her. She had cried enough now. Mouth came after Rachel and greeted Nathan but then he looked at Brooke and shook his head. Brooke looked away and suppressed her tears. She knew that it was her fault. Rachel had tried to talk to her again and again but all she did was pushing her away and telling her that their kisses did not mean anything. Both of them knew that this was a lie. Mouth and Rachel walked into the club and Brooke just watched them and then groaned.  
>"Argh. I need a guy.", she wanted to get in but Nathan took her by her arm.<p>

"No you don't. I am not blind. I can see how you look at her."

"Nathan. Be quiet.", Brooke whispered a little embarrassed. "Just…just let me be…okay.", but Nathan had enough. He pulled her over his shoulders and walked over to the park. Peyton and Haley followed him.

"What are you doing? Are you kidnapping me now or what?", she screamed when he placed her on a bench.

"B. Davis. Shut up.", Peyton answered and sat down as well and rolled her eyes when Nathan had to sling his arms around her to hold her tightly that she would stay with them.

"We see how you look at her and how she looks at you."

"I don't look at Rachel.", Brooke screamed and realized that she had revealed the secret.

"Tigger. We aren't blind. Whatever it is that happened between you two, get over it and talk.", Haley answered calmly and could see that they were breaking through her wall. She did not try to get out of Nathan's grip any more and the first tears fell down her cheek.

"She won't talk to me.", Brooke whispered. It was true, she had tried to talk to her but Rachel refused to that and somehow Brooke understood it. Nathan stood up and called someone while the girls kept on talking. After a while they went back to Tric and decided to dance a little. Brooke walked to the toilet and looked into the mirror. She did not like what she was seeing. She looked to the door when someone opened it and widened her eyes in shock. Rachel was standing in front of her but turned around immediately and wanted to get out but the door was locked.

"Fuck. I hate your stupid friends.", she kicked the door and then turned around and looked madly at Brooke. "You look like shit."

"You don't.", Brooke whispered back and did not know what to say.

"You are not allowed to say that to me Brooke Davis.", Rachel jumped forward and pointed at Brooke. Her tears fell down her face, "You avoided me, you told me that I was just an experiment and you told me that you regretted everything and that you had sex with other girls and stopped when we were about to have sex because I was not worth it."

Brooke shivered and felt very guilty that she had said all those words to Rachel. All of them were lies. She started to cry as well and held herself tightly. "I know…it…was…"

"What was it? The truth. A lie? I don't care. You hurt me bad and you knew that it would and probably enjoyed seeing me in pain.", Rachel kept on screaming into her face.

"Oh god. Do you think this was the right idea?", Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Mouth were standing outside and heard Rachel screaming.

"No. I did not enjoy it. I am sorry okay. I was a bitch and…I don't know why I said all of it to you. It's not the truth. I…you…weren't an experiment and I've never slept with a woman and you're worth it and I…", Brooke wiped the many tears that came out.

"Sorry won't make my pain go away. You should think before you say things, Brooke Davis. But I guess just another rumor that is true. Brooke Davis is a dumb slut.", Rachel saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes and Brooke just looked shocked at her.

"I am not a dumb slut.", Brooke screamed back and got furiously. "Fine. I do not think before I talk at times and I regret telling you all those lies but I was…I mean I am confused. When I look at you all I want to do is hold you tightly and telling you how sorry I am for everything. But you pushed me away when I tried and…and it's just too much Rachel. I don't know how to deal with it. Felix gives me a blue eye and almost rapes me and threatens me to tell the school about us and you…"

"What?", Rachel asked shocked, "That bastard was really responsible for your blue eye and tried to rape you?", Brooke did not tell her that Felix had tried again and left her with some bruises on her body but regretted in the end. He always came back pleading for forgiveness but somehow she feared him now. He seemed a bit out of control.

"That's beside the point…I…"

"No it's not. Are you okay? Did he try to do it again?", Brooke did not answer and Rachel immediately knew the answer.

"Fuck. Why are you so careless with you at times?", she hit the wall behind her in anger. "Okay you know what. I am sorry. I definitely did not want that to happen to you. But I am hurt and nothing can change that.", she turned around and tried to get out and then knocked furiously at the door, "Let us out you bastards.", she got frustrated and sat down on the ground.

"I am so sorry Rachel."

"Yeah. You already said that. Thank you.", Rachel wanted to forgive Brooke but somehow she couldn't. The door opened finally and she went out of the room and pushed Nathan and Mouth backwards furiously. Brooke looked like she was going to faint and then held her hand in front of her mouth and puked. Of course Peyton immediately followed her and held back her hair. Brooke cried during puking out the whole alcohol in her system.

"I am so stupid. I am so stupid Peyton. I told all those lies to Rachel. I did not mean any of it. I…was just scared. She's a girl P. Sawyer and you know how I used to feel threatened by her but when I see her now, all I want to do is kiss her. I want to hold her tightly, kiss her and show her that I am sorry. She's worth it. She's not an experiment and I want to walk hand in hand with her and show the world that I have the most beautiful girl on my side. But I ruined it Peyton.", Brooke still puked between her sentences into the toilet.

"I ruined everything. I am so dumb. Maybe I am really a dumb slut and I am not worth it. Maybe she's better off without me."

"No she's not.", Brooke turned around in shock when she heard the voice. She realized that it was not Peyton any more but Rachel that held back her hair and caressed her back.

"Rachel.", she whispered.

"You're definitely worth it Brooke but please stop saying things you don't mean. I don't ask for more than for this.", Rachel wiped her mouth with a towel and smiled how exhausted Brooke looked. Her eyes were black from her make-up.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry.", Brooke slung her arms around Rachel and was glad that Rachel allowed it.

"It's okay. But maybe we should continue the talking when you're sober."

"I am sober.", Brooke slurred but realized that she could not even stand up.

"Yeah right. I walk you home.", Rachel took her arm around Brooke's waist and together they walked home.

"I am sorry.", Brooke leaned against Rachel's shoulder while they walked home.

"Could you stop saying this? I finally believe it.", Rachel smiled and put her hands on Brooke's head. "I am not going to kiss you now because you're drunk and I won't do the first step again or push you.", Brooke nodded and could not believe how comfortable she felt around Rachel.

"Well isn't that sweet. My ex-girlfriend and her new slut.", Felix clapped his hands and both of them realized that he was very drunk. Rachel could feel how Brooke stiffened up and held her tighter.

"Felix. Please. Just leave us alone.", Brooke answered but Felix took a step forward.

"Why? Do you need your privacy? You don't need to hide it any more Brookie. You're a dyke."

"Felix. Shut up and go.", Rachel pointed at him. She was past fury but he did not care. He jumped forward and pulled Brooke towards him and kissed her hard on her mouth.

"You asshole. Let her go.", Rachel kicked him hard and he let go of her.  
>"You used to like that."<p>

"No. Never.", Brooke answered and both of them were shocked when he made a fist and hit Brooke into her face again. Her head fell backwards and she fell off the bridge and screamed.

"Oh my god.", Rachel looked shocked down into the water and then jumped without thinking. Felix widened his eyes in shock. He did not mean for any of this to happen. He was not a bad guy. He jumped into the water as well and looked for Brooke, the girl he loved. Both of them looked in panic where she could be but did not find her. Then both of them were relieved when Brooke surfaced with a loud breath. She swam to the shore in panic and coughed and cried hard. Unfortunately Felix was closer to her than Rachel.

"Are you okay?", he asked worried. Brooke looked in fear at him but then took a deep breath and kicked him right between his legs.

"Am I okay. No I am not. You just hit me in my face Felix. Again. What is wrong with you?", she cried and held her face in pain while Felix was moaning in pain too. Finally Rachel came to her side and took her arm around Brooke.

"I hope you rotten in prison.", she pointed at him and Felix stood up and then ran away.

"Shhh…it's okay.", Rachel rocked her back and forth. "Let me look at this."

There was blood coming out of her nose and she flinched when Rachel touched it.. "I hope it's not broken. Let's get home.", Brooke nodded and was glad that Rachel was by her side. Rachel decided that Brooke should sleep at her place. She had called the police and told them about the incident nevertheless she felt safer with her in her place because Felix did not know where she lived.

"C'mon. Let's get into something dry.", Rachel said but got no reaction. Brooke was somehow in shock and shivering. "It's okay Brooke.", she placed her hands on her shoulders "How about a bath? You are freaking cold."

Brooke nodded and followed Rachel to the bathroom. "You can get in now."

"I am sorry Rachel. I was so stupid."

"Shh…it's okay.", Rachel put her finger on Brooke's lip.

"Um…will you join me?", Rachel looked shocked at Brooke and blushed. She was not expecting this question at all.

"Please.", Brooke looked to the ground. She just needed someone to hold her tightly and feel safe.

"Of course."

A little later Brooke and Rachel were together in the tube. Brooke leaned against Rachel's naked body and she loved it and felt comfortable. Rachel massaged shampoo into her hair and took the shower and washed the dirt out of it. Brooke turned around when Rachel was finished and looked into her beautiful eyes and then closed hers and kissed her. It was not a long kiss but it was full of passion and finally she let her head rest on her shoulder while Rachel drew circles on her back. They stayed like this for a while until they slumped down into the bed and just enjoyed each other's presence.

"You're so beautiful.", Brooke smiled at Rachel and touched her nose.

"You too Brooke Davis.", Rachel smiled back and kissed her hurt nose. "I am sorry what happened. He is an asshole."

"Yeah. He kind of changed.", Brooke admitted and felt a little guilty for this change.

"It's not your fault Brooke.", Rachel could see the confusion in the girl's eyes.

"I know but…it's sad.", Brooke snuggled closer to her. It did not take long that both of them fell asleep.

Present:

Rachel walked back home after hours after their fight. She opened the door madly and saw Brooke sitting on the couch and sketching. "Have you stopped being stubborn?", Brooke teased Rachel.

"Don't go there Brooke. We promised my parents to go.", Rachel answered and took a sip out of the coke.

"Yes and I said we can go today but now it's almost the next day because of you.", Brooke teased her.

"Okay you know what Brooke. Stop being so childish."

"Childish? You are the one running away in the middle of a fight. If anyone in this household is childish, then it's you.", Brooke stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.

Rachel stormed into the bedroom and got back with a teddy bear and raised an eyebrow when she held it up.

"Leave Mr. Pooh out it.", Brooke snatched him away and held him close to her chest.

"I can't believe I am together with someone who has stupid stuffed animals."

"He's not stupid and my grandma gave him to be when I was a child. Leave him alone.", Brooke pretended to be mad at Rachel but in reality she could not wait to ask her the big question. Rachel smiled at Brooke and shook her head. There was nothing that would stop her from asking the big question.

"Fine. The cleverer give in.", Rachel smirked and walked to the fridge and took a coke.

"You are not cleverer.", Brooke walked after her and took one too.

"If you say so.", Rachel sat down on the couch and shrieked when Brooke took a pillow and hit her hard on her head. "You did not do that.", she looked down at her shirt that was wet now from the coke.

"Oops.", Brooke laughed and screamed when Rachel went to the fridge and took some ice cubes. "Don't you dare."

But Rachel was faster and slung her arms around Brooke and put the ice cubes into her bra. "Aaaaaaaa….", Brooke screamed because of the coldness but Rachel held her hand tightly, "Let me go." Finally she managed to get free and took whipped cream and ran after Rachel. Rachel laughed hard when Brooke fell over a chair but screamed when she jumped onto her and put the cream onto her face. "Ha. Here you go."

Rachel wanted to whip it away but then took her hands around Brooke's face and kissed her hard. The whipped cream was now on Brooke's face too. "Yummy.", Rachel smiled and then opened Brooke's jeans and without warning she sprayed the cream into her pants.

"That's a 300 dollars jeans Rachel.", Brooke looked shocked down at her pants and stood up.

"Well then.", Rachel pulled down Brooke's jeans and underpants with one movement and then pulled her onto her lap. Brooke's phone suddenly vibrated.

"Hey Peyton.", Brooke wanted to stand up but Rachel held her tightly. She needed to talk to Peyton now because of the big question but Rachel just smirked and put some more cream around her belly and licked it away.

"Um…yes…", Brooke tried to concentrate but moaned when Rachel put a finger inside of her and started moving. Rachel was always best in surprising her fast and making her moan.

"You are not making out again? Are you?", Peyton asked Brooke.

"Um…Fuck…oh god…no…we…Fuck…Bye Peyton.", Brooke hung up the phone and immediately screamed. Rachel took out her finger after a while and licked it. "Yummy. My baby's whipped cream. The best taste ever."

Then Rachel's phone vibrated. She wanted to take it but Brooke threw it to the ground and whispered seducing "Revenge baby."


	10. Nobody said it was easy

**Past**

Brooke woke up besides Rachel and could not believe how fast her life had changed. Felix was gone. His parents had sent him to a military school because of all the things that had happened. On the one hand Brooke was happy that he was gone on the other hand she was very sad how everything had ended. She was still having that blue eye from him and she hated the looks that people gave her. Tree Hill was a small city and people liked to talk. "Stop thinking.", Rachel did not open her eyes but knew that Brooke would look shocked at her now.

"I am not thinking.", Brooke lied with a smile and looked at Rachel who turned around and opened her eyes. They had almost spent every night together in the last month and both of them enjoyed it. Of course it was still weird not telling anyone about their attraction to each other and pretending to hate each other but they enjoyed every moment alone.

"Yes you are. You are thinking about Felix again. That it's sad how everything ended and…", Rachel touched Brooke's cheek but Brooke slapped her hand softly away.

"Oh my god. Stop reading my thoughts.", Brooke said astonished and smiled when Rachel went on top of her.

"So I was right, huh?", Rachel nibbled at Brooke's lip and held her tightly.

"No, you weren't. I was just thinking that we're late for school again. Nothing more.", Brooke lied and then looked at the watch and jumped out of the bed, "Shit, we are really late."

"Brooke.", Rachel watched how Brooke ran around in the room and looked for her clothes. "Brooke."

"What is it.", Brooke asked confused because Rachel did not get dressed.

"It's Saturday.", Rachel laughed and opened her arms.

"Really?", Brooke asked with a huge smile and jumped into her arms.

"Yup. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with your brain.", Rachel joked and received another slap from Brooke.

"Nothing is wrong with it. It's perfectly fine.", they stayed in bed for the whole day and talked about anything.

**Present**

"Peyton, I am so excited.", Brooke walked around in her store and looked at the new ring again and again, "I hope she'll like it. What if she does not? Do you think I should get another one? Oh god, maybe I got the wrong one.", Brooke could not stop talking until Peyton yelled at her.

"B. Davis. Shut up.", Brooke looked shocked at Peyton who burst out into laughing, "the ring is perfect. She'll love it and you don't need a new one. So when are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow. Everything is planned. Oh god, I hope she'll like it.", Brooke started to ramble again.

xxxxxxxx

Haley was sitting with Rachel on the couch and looked at the ring, "Wow, it really looks amazing. She'll love it."

Rachel smiled proudly and took it back into her pocket but still did not realize that she was having two rings in there. "Yes, I hope she will. I can't wait to call her my wife." Haley could really tell that the two of them were made for each other.

"So when are you going to ask Brooke?"

"Tomorrow. Everything is planned."

xxxxxxxx

Some hours later Brooke came home and found Rachel asleep on the couch. She just watched her beautiful girlfriend for a while and could not believe that soon they would be married. They had gone through so much and now it was time to spend the rest of their lives together. She took a blanket and carefully threw it over Rachel. Nevertheless Rachel woke up and looked tiredly at Brooke.

"Hey honey.", she whispered and opened her arms. Brooke immediately fell into them and lay on top of Rachel, "How was work?"

"Okay.", Brooke whispered and closed her eyes. It did not take long that both of them fell asleep and could not wait for the next day to come.

**Past**

Brooke could not stop looking at Rachel who stretched during warm-up. "B. Davis. If you look at her like this the whole school will know soon.", Peyton took her arm around the captain and laughed at her blush.

"I think it's too late. Brooke is drooling too much when she sees her.", Haley took her arm around Brooke as well.

"Oh yeah. Look at this.", Peyton took her finger on Brooke's mouth but Brooke slapped her hand away.

"Shut up you two and warm up.", Brooke rolled her eyes and stretched as well but it did not take long that she had to bitch at everyone. "No, no, no. This is wrong. Bevin, when will you learn the difference between right and left? And Rachel, you have to stand here not there."

"Oh do I?", Rachel smirked and knew that she made Brooke insecure. But she loved having this power over the most popular girl at school.

"Yes…um…you have.", Brook started to stutter and wished that she could control her emotions but she got even more furious when Haley and Peyton laughed at her.

"Okay you know what. You can't do that to me. Stop talking back all the time, okay?", Brooke went to Rachel when everyone was out of the dressing room.

"Um…I will talk back if I think you're wrong Brooke and it's not like I embarrass you.", Rachel stood up and put her arms around Brooke's waist.

"Yes…you…do…and you have to stop looking like that at me.", Brooke pointed in her face and wanted to push Rachel away but Rachel held her tightly.

"Like what?", Rachel went closer and almost touched Brooke's lip. "Like this?", she then kissed Brooke's neck and loved the power she had over Brooke.

"Like…", Brooke wanted to answer but Rachel already pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"Girls. Could you maybe stop making out whenever you two are alone?", Haley and Peyton walked back into the dressing room to get their bags. Brooke and Rachel immediately stopped kissing and both of them blushed into a deep red. "You're lucky no one already found out.", the girls went outside again and giggled.

Rachel turned around again and smiled. "How embarrassing, huh?"

"Tell me.", Brooke answered and took her bag and then both of them walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Another month later Rachel and Brooke were walking side-by-side and giggling. "So um…what do you think of us?", Rachel asked a little unsure. She wanted to ask that question for a long time. They had spent almost every night with each other and got along perfectly.

"What do you mean?", Brooke pretended not to understand the question but did not dare to look at Rachel but Rachel took her hand and made her stop walking.

"You know exactly what I mean. I mean us. You and me. Am I only a…well…a game for you…or do you think…we could or are we already…more…well like…"

"Girlfriends?", Brooke smiled and loved that this time Rachel was a little insecure.

"Yes.", Rachel replied and hoped that Brooke felt the same way.

"I thought we already were but if you think that we're not…", Rachel immediately kissed her hard on her mouth and went through Brooke's hair but Brooke took a step backwards and looked around. Of course she wanted Rachel to be her girlfriend but she was not ready to tell the whole world. She felt guilty immediately when she saw Rachel's hurt face.

"Rachel, it's just…"

"Yes, I understand. So I can be your fucking buddy but you don't want anyone to know. I get it.", she walked away and left Brooke shocked behind her.

"You're not my fucking buddy. We are not even fucking and…"

"Yeah well whose fault is that? Who says all the time that she's not ready?", Rachel knew that she was a little mean now but she felt hurt that Brooke did not want to be kissed in public.

"Yeah, because…because I am, Rachel. I want it to be…"

"Special. I know Brooke. But in my mind you just want someone to cuddle and as soon a hot boy comes along you'll let him hop on you.", Rachel regretted saying that the moment she said it.

"You don't mean that.", Brooke answered hurt. Her feelings for Rachel were true feelings and she was not ready because she had never been with a girl and she was afraid that she would do everything wrong and therefore googled a lot about same-sex themes.

"Fine. I don't mean it. But as long as you're ashamed of me, I can't do this any more."

"Ashamed? I never said I was ashamed.", Brooke defended herself and could not understand that they were suddenly fighting. "Rachel, I am not ashamed of you."

"Oh really. Then how come that you don't want to be kissed in public?", Rachel knew that she exaggerated in this very moment but somehow it hurt her deeply that Brooke acted that way.

"I…it's…", Brooke started to stutter.

"Right. See, the reason is that you're ashamed of me. Because I am a girl and you're Brooke Davis, the not lesbian girl.", Rachel argued.

"Why are you so pissed? It's not like we've been together for a year.", Brooke answered honestly.

"Oh. So it does not count now?"

"No. That's not what I want to say. You twist my words around. It's just…new for me. I want to be with you but I don't know how to deal with all those people watching us and…"

"Oh and I do?", Rachel asked.

"Well, you already had a long relationship with a girl.", Brooke defended herself again.

"You know what. Do what you want. But I don't like hiding anything any more. But obviously you do. So I guess it's over.", Rachel said and kept on walking.

"What? But I want to be with you."

"Then show it.", Rachel answered and could see the confusion in Brooke's face when she saw the people around her. Brooke did not do anything but hugged herself. "Goodbye Brooke Davis."

"That's not fair. You are not fair Rachel.", the first tears fell down her cheek, "Fine. Goodbye Rachel Gatina.", both of them walked into a different direction. Both of them were hurt and could not believe what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This night Brooke and Rachel cried. Both of them missed the other person and could not believe that they had such a huge fight. The next morning Brooke took a deep breath and decided to walk over to Rachel's house. She understood that Rachel felt hurt that she did not want to be kissed in public and she wanted to explain it to her again. Of course Rachel was not her fucking buddy or just a game. For the first time in her life she had so intense feeling for someone that she was afraid of it although it was a very great feeling. She stood in front of Rachel's door and suddenly heard another woman talking. Who was that? Instead of knocking, she walked to the window and the tears immediately came up when she saw Rachel kissing another woman and she knew who that was. It was Rachel's ex girlfriend. How could Rachel do that to her? Brooke walked backwards in shock and then just ran. She could not believe that someone betrayed her again. The tears streamed down her face while she ran and ran and ran.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Rachel slapped her ex-girlfriend. "You can't just come back and kiss me."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes there is and we broke up a long time ago Jennifer.", Rachel was furious.

"Oh is it that bitch?", Jennifer took a picture of Brooke and showed it to Rachel.

"First of all, she's not a bitch. What happened to you?", Rachel was shocked to hear such words. Jennifer was always a kindhearted person but right now she was consumed by hatred.

"Get out Jennifer.", Rachel just whispered.

"Fine. But I miss you Rach and it was wrong breaking up with me. We belong together and this girl can't change that.", she closed the door and already had a plan. Rachel was her girlfriend and not somebody else's.

xxxxxxxxxx

**What do you think ;)?** **Thanks for your amazing reviews!**


	11. The lovely Brooke Davis

_**It was fun writing this chapter. Thanks to EVERYONE who is still interested!**_

xxxxx

**Past**

Brooke tried her best not to cry at school. Whenever she saw Rachel she hid somewhere to avoid her. Rachel on the other hand handled it differently. She cried at home, a lot and she felt hurt and could not believe how their newfound love ended. She pretended not to care. That was her way of handling things. She put up a facade but in reality her heart was broken.

"Oh the cheer captain is finally there.", Theresa said when Brooke came into the hall but avoided looking at Rachel.

"Yes, sorry girls. There was some trouble.", Brooke lied. In reality she had sit in the dressing room and wondered how she could face Rachel now.

"Boy troubles, huh?", one of the other cheerleaders joked and everyone laughed. Every boy wanted Brooke and she was not that innocent when it came to them.

"Probably.", Rachel laughed with the others. Brooke looked shocked at her and Rachel just smiled back while Brooke shook her head.

Peyton and Haley could tell that both of them, Brooke and Rachel, felt miserable but they did not really know what to do. They understood both of them but they knew that they could not have a relationship without Brooke admitting it in public. She just needed to get over the fear what everyone would think of her. All of her best friends were on her side and would defend her no matter what.

xxxxxxx

"What?", Peyton screamed in shock and walked up and down in Brooke's room.

"Peyton!", Haley had her arms around Brooke and tried to calm her down while she cried heavily.

"Yeah and she kissed her and…and they were together for a long time and now they are back together.", Brooke sobbed.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding, tigger…maybe…", Haley answered but Peyton interrupted her.

"A misunderstanding. How can you misinterpret a kiss? A kiss always means something. That whore. I did not like her from the beginning.", Peyton was very furious.

"Peyton. Stop it. You're not helping now.", Haley screamed at Peyton and both of them looked at each other madly until Peyton fell onto the couch and slung her arms around Brooke as well.

"B. Davis. You'll find another boy…um or girl. She's not worth it."

"Yes she is. And I don't want any other girl or boy. I want her. I ruined everything.", Brooke let herself fall onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

"Okay, this is enough. It's Friday and we go partying now.", Peyton took her hand and pulled her to her closet.

"I don't wanna go partying.", Brooke whined.

"But I do and you too Haley, right?", Peyton looked intensely at Haley.

"Um…actually…I"

"Haley.", Peyton said again and Haley just rolled her eyes and nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they were at tric and Nathan and Lucas were sitting with their girlfriends. Brooke looked a little jealously at them and then decided to get something to drink. Haley immediately stood up and wanted to walk with her but Brooke shook her head. "It's okay tutorgirl, I am okay."

"Are you sure?", Haley asked worried.

"Yep.", Brooke lied and went to the toilet. She looked into the mirror and did not like what she was seeing. Although she had put on some make-up one could tell that she had been crying. She heard someone entering the room and closing the door.

"Well, well. If this isn't the girl that wanted to get my girlfriend.", Jennifer looked madly at Brooke. Brooke turned around in shock and did no know what to say. She did not know her and she did not want to get into any fight right now. "Well, I can tell why she fell for you. You're a fast fuck. You probably fucked half of the boys and girls out there. But you know what? What Rachel and I share is something special. It's more than just fucking. Although I admit that my girlfriend is very good in bed."

Brooke got madder and madder with each sentence but was not in the mood to really fight back. She walked to the door and wanted to get out but Jennifer blocked it. "I heard what you said bitch. Now let me get out.", Brooke wanted to push her aside but yelped when Jennifer slapped her hard. She touched her cheek in shock.

"You're a slut Brooke Davis. I am glad Rachel and I agreed on that.", Brooke lunged forward this time and slapped Jennifer as well who immediately tackled her to the ground. Both of them were wrestling around and screaming and pulling hair. "Aaaaaaa…", Brooke screamed in pain when Jennifer bit her arm. "You bit me you whore.", she looked at the mark on her arm that was already starting to bleed. "Get out of my way now.", Brooke pushed her aside again but Jennifer took her at her hair and pulled her to the ground again.

"Let go.", Brooke screamed but it seemed like Jennifer was not about to stop. She hit her hard in her stomach and then in her face. Brooke was not prepared for that and held her nose in pain that started to bleed now. Jennifer was a little shocked by that and finally let go of Brooke.

"You fucking bitch.", Brooke tried to stop the blood that was rushing out of her nose. "I did not do anything to you. You have her. She's your girlfriend."

"Take back your head.", Jennifer went besides Brooke and looked at her nose. "Oh shit. I am sorry.", she whispered and took a wet towel and held it onto Brooke's nose. "I don't know why I did that. I am normally not like this."

Brooke wanted to punch her too but right now her pain stopped her. "She's not my girlfriend. She's yours."

"No she's not. I saw you kissing and I doubt she wants to be with me.", Brooke whispered sadly.

"Well, I doubt you know her real feelings. She slapped me after I kissed her and then she told me about you.", Brooke looked shocked at Jennifer. "Yes, she did. She's yours. She fell for you and what we had…is…over."

"Even if she did, she doesn't want to be with me any more because I am not as open as she is with being…a…"

"Lesbian?", Jennifer smiled and Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what. When Rachel and I fell in love she was the one that did not really want to make it public. So she must know the best how you feel at the moment. And trust me, it's not that bad."

"Why are you so nice now?", Brooke asked confused while the towel was already red.

"Um…well, I've never broken anyone's nose and I…yes, I still love my Rach but I want her to be happy and if she's not with me, then I hope someone else will do that.", Jennifer answered. Brooke and her looked shocked at the door when Rachel came inside. Rachel saw the blood in Brooke's face and immediately took Jennifer and slapped her hard.

"I guess I deserved that.", Jennifer held her cheek in pain.

"What happened to you? How often do I have to tell you that I don't love you any more? And now you go after my girlfriend?", Rachel screamed at Jennifer. Brooke smiled a little that Rachel called her her girlfriend.

"Rach. I am sorry. It won't happen again. I'll leave you alone.", Jennifer said and wanted to walk outside but Rachel took her hand and then hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear, that Brooke could not understand. When Jennifer was gone Rachel kneed down and just looked at Brooke and went through her hair.

"Looks like you're not a fighter.", Rachel smiled and Brooke laughed but winced when Rachel took the towel and wiped the blood away.

"I am sorry Rachel, I am so sorry. I will tell everyone. Please don't leave me.", Rachel sat besides Brooke and nodded.

"It's not like I felt that comfortable in public in the beginning. I guess I was a little too harsh on you."

"No, I understand it. I am a coward and I'll make it public but…but…please stand by my side.", Brooke stuttered.

"Brooke. You do it when you're ready, okay? No pressure. But please don't wait a year or so because I don't think I can resist kissing you all the time.", Rachel slung her arms around her and let Brooke fall onto her chest with her head.

"A year. I like that you think this far.", Brooke admitted.

"Good, now lets go and see the doctors.", Rachel helped her up and walked outside with her.

"Hey Brooke Davis. What happened in there?", Owen, the bartended looked shocked at Brooke's face.

"Aw…some girl did not really like me.", Brooke joked.

"Hello, I am Owen. Pretty face you got.", he held out his hand for Rachel. Brooke immediately put her arm around Rachel and slapped Owen's hand away.

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend, bartender.", Rachel and Owen looked shocked at her and then Owen smirked.

"If you ever need a man at night, I'll be ready.", he joked and Brooke and Rachel rolled their eyes and walked to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke. Where the hell are you?", Peyton screamed worried into the phone. Brooke realized that she had forgotten to call them or tell them that she had left.

"Ah, sorry P. Sawyer, I am at Rachel's.", Brooke said guiltily.

"What?", Peyton asked shocked, "Give her the phone."

"No, it's okay."

"You give her the phone now or I'll kick your ass, .", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not…", but Rachel took the phone and answered.

"Rachel. I swear to god, if you hurt my best friend again or play games with her, then you'll be in a lot of troubles and going to school will be like going to hell. I don't trust you and I'll watch your moves. You got it?", Peyton slurred a little.

"I got it.", Rachel said honestly and then turned off the phone.

"Rachel, I am so sorry but Peyton…", Rachel kissed Brooke's lips softly and went on top of her. Brooke winced in pain when she unintentionally touched her nose.

"Sorry baby.", she whispered and slung her arms around her and both of them fell asleep soon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked to school some weeks later and was totally excited, "What is wrong with you?", Rachel looked confused at her.

"Nothing. Nothing.", Brooke lied and walked into class. Soon she raised her hands and asked whether she could go to the toilet but in reality she walked over to Mouth.

"And you are really sure?", Mouth asked her. Brooke took a deep breath and then nodded. "You're crazy, Brooke."

Everyone was bored in class when they suddenly heard Brooke through the school microphone. Rachel immediately knew what Brooke was doing and could not believe it.

"Um…hey everyone. This is the cheer captain. Your lovely Brooke Davis. I have to make this fast because I guess our principal is already freaking out now.", everyone laughed heavily, "I just wanted to tell you all that there is someone I really care a lot about. A lot and um…we're not telling each other that we love each other at the moment but I know I do and I'll just wait a little longer till I tell those words. We all know the game, right?", everybody laughed again. "The thing is, we got into a huge fight some time ago because I was too afraid to show in public whom my heart belongs to. I don't know whether I was afraid of what you guys would think or anything else but I realized that I don't care because I found the one person that makes me happy, smile and feel safe, which I did not feel for a long time and the last time I did the one cheated on me behind my back.", everyone looked at Lucas who blushed immediately. "Sorry Luce, I forgave you. You know that.", Brooke joked, "Well, I guess a lot of you will be surprised now but it's not a he. Well, even I was surprised. And um…maybe you're even more surprised when I tell you that it's…", suddenly they heard the principal yelling.

"Miss Davis you stop talking right now."

"No, I was just about to quit it. Please let me finish.", but then the microphone went off and everyone looked around.  
>"Who is she in love with? A she? Brooke is a lesbian? I bet it's Peyton or Haley.", some murmured while the boys had fantasies in their mind. Suddenly the microphone went on again and Brooke screamed into it.<p>

"It's Rachel Gatina.", and then one heard the principal screaming again.

"Detention for the rest of the year Brooke Davis."

"A year?", Brooke asked shocked. "That's pretty mean."

"It starts today.", everyone looked at Rachel who just smiled at them a little unsure. The people did not know what to say and when Brooke came back into class and sat down on her chair, Rachel jumped up and kissed her hard on her mouth.

"Detention for you too, Miss Gatina.", the principal yelled and Rachel smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

"That's what I wanted Mr. P.", and then the people started to whisper.

"Oh my god, they are so hot together. I bet Rachel tops Brooke."

"No Brooke tops her."

"Shit, I need to take a cold shower."

"These sluts love each other. It's only about sex."

"Excuse me you all. If the two of us are so interesting now, then could you whisper so that we don't hear it or tell it to our faces because for your information, I hear your whispering and it annoys me.", Brooke looked at all of them who blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

"Can't they stop watching at us?", Brooke whined when she was outside with Rachel.

"What did you expect? With out coming I did not mean telling it the whole school."

"Well, all or nothing babe.", Brooke kissed Rachel softly and was happy that they could do it in public now.

"B. Davis. You're crazy.", Peyton came over with a shirt that said "Dyke."

"Why are you wearing this?"

"Well, someone painted my locker with that lovely name. So I thought it'll be cool to wear it."

"But you're not even into girls.", Brooke laughed and Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm a slow learner."

"Yeah right baby. You're mine and nobody else's.", Lucas went behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Brooke.", some boys Brooke did not know came over to her. "Thank you for doing this."

"What?", Brooke asked confused.

"Coming out like that.", the boy took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "It meant a lot to us."

Brooke looked shocked after them and then at her friends, "I did not come out."

"Um…knock, knock.", Haley knocked on Brooke's head. "You told the school that you're in love with girls, that's a coming out."

"I did not. I am not in love with girls. I am only in love with Rachel. I don't think I am a lesbian.", Brooke looked like she had to think about it.

"Then what are you babe?", Rachel massaged her shoulders.

"I like boys and one girl.", Brooke said honestly, "So I am …"

"Bisexual", Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I don't like girls in general. Just this one.", Brooke took her arms around Rachel and held her tightly.

"You're crazy Brooke.", Peyton said again.

"Nope. I am just the lovely Brooke Davis.", Brooke smiled and walked home with Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**What do you think? I don't know why but I'm really excited about this chapter. Finally everyone knows :). Unfortunately I have to work a lot soon, so I'll try giving every story a good end soon and I always have to decide which one to upload the fastest because currently I'm writing on four stories (totally differnt ones about OTH). I think it depends a little on the reviews I get for each one. So everyone who wants an update for this one. Let me know!**_

_**LOVE!**_


	12. Will you marry me?

_**Hello everyone. This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for your patience and that you told me what you thought of my first femslash. Unfortunately my time is running short, so I can't write that much any more. Of course it could be that I'll write a sequel in the future. So everyone who is interested in one should just let me know :)!**_

_**Best, **_

_**CaseyJr.**_

**Past**

Rachel ran into the bathroom, "Why didn't you wake me up?", she asked Brooke who was under the shower.

"You looked so cute.", Brooke just answered and laughed when Rachel opened the shower's door and raised an eyebrow.

"We have a test in our first class. We can't miss that. So get out of the shower and let me take one."

"I am not finished yet.", Brooke closed the door and rolled her eyes and shrieked when Rachel just went under the shower with her and took it and sprayed the water into her face.

"You're finished now. So get out."

"No. I did not wash my hair.", Rachel immediately took the shampoo and massaged it into Brooke's hair.

"I like that.", Brooke moaned and turned around and kissed Rachel softly.

"No. Not now. We have to go to school.", Rachel pushed her a little away, "And making me horny won't end in going to school."

"Okay. But I just thought I was ready to take the next step and well, I am under the shower with my naked girlfriend but okay…she wants to go to school.", Brooke joked.

"You're mean.", Rachel whined and then nibbled at her ear, "and you're really ready?" Brooke blushed a little and then nodded. "Yes but I don't know what to…", Rachel immediately put a finger on her mouth and made her stop rambling. Then she kissed her lips softly and held her tightly and pushed her out of the shower and then closed the door again.

Brooke looked shocked at Rachel who laughed, "Not now. We have to take that test."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you did that and I failed that stupid test because all I could think about was having sex with you.", Brooke whined on the way back from school.

"How can you think of having sex with me when you did not even have it yet.", Rachel mocked her and squeezed her hand.

"It's called imagination.", Brooke opened the door to her home.

"Was I good?", Rachel smiled proudly and looked shocked at Brooke who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that bad but…", Brooke screamed in shock when Rachel pushed her onto the bed.

"Not that bad? Okay. I'll show you how good I am now. You're ready, right?", Rachel asked again and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, but….", Rachel started kissing Brooke's mouth and then went under her top. Within seconds she was lying on the naked Brooke and kissed her stomach softly. "Oh my god.", Brooke moaned when Rachel went with her hands between her legs and started to draw circles around her sensitive spot. "Don't tease me Rachel.", Brooke answered and Rachel immediately put two fingers inside of Brooke. Rachel was amazed how tight Brooke was and looked at her gorgeous girlfriend who blushed and took a pillow over her face.

"No. I want to watch you.", Rachel answered and threw the pillow to the ground and then went with her mouth between her legs.

"Shit.", Brooke whispered and nibbled at her own lip. "No. No. Stop."

But Rachel did not stop. She knew that she was good in this and continued licking her. She stopped shortly before the orgasm hit Brooke. She knew that she would force Brooke to have a bigger orgasm in this way. She moved her fingers around inside of her girlfriend and then started to lick her again. Within a second Brooke screamed in pleasure and finally Rachel lay down on top of her and smiled at the sweating woman under her.

"That was amazing.", Brooke whispered while Rachel still played with her nipples. "I…I…never…"

"Don't worry. I'll show you.", Rachel lay down beside Brooke and took off her bra and underwear and then started to touch herself.

"Oh my god. You make me horny when you do that.", Rachel laughed and took Brooke's hand and put it between her legs. Brooke loved the sensation and then added three fingers inside of her. Rachel was not prepared for that and moaned.

"Shit…you have to do what…oh my god…", Rachel moaned in joy.

"It's not like I've never touched myself.", Brooke smirked and continued tickling her from inside. "But….I've…"  
>"Just do it…", Rachel tried to stay strong but she could tell that the orgasm was already about to come.<p>

Immediately when Brooke's mouth touched her and Brooke used her tongue, she screamed in joy and had a big orgasm."I did not even do anything.", Brooke said confused and smirked.

"You are amazing.", Rachel smiled.

"Well, that was a speedo-O.", Brooke lay down on top of Rachel and went through her hair.

"What is that?", Rachel asked confused.

"Well, all people who have sex with me get that. It's a fast orgasm. They just look at me and BAM.", Brooke laughed when Rachel started to tickle her.

"So my sweet little non-virgin. Are you ready for round two?", Rachel smirked. Brooke looked confused at her and widened her eyes when Rachel took out some handcuffs.

"You're kidding, right?", Brooke asked but the next hours of pleasure showed her that Rachel was not kidding at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later after spending every minute in bed Brooke walked into the school and was totally sore. "I can't believe it B. Davis.", Peyton laughed at her and rolled her eyes. "You two are sex monsters. Is there anything else in this brain that you think of?"

"Well, oh my god…", Brooke screamed when she saw Jimmy Edwards standing with a gun in front of them. And then they heard the loud noise and fell to the floor while the glass broke. Peyton held her head between her legs but then she heard the moan besides her. When she looked to the left her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, Brooke.", she whispered and looked at the pale figure besides her that was holding her leg in pain.

"It hurts Peyton.", Brooke stuttered and winced.

"I know…oh god. We have to get out of here.", Peyton took her gym shirt and pulled it around Brooke's bleeding leg. Brooke screamed in pain and started to cry.

"I can't. I can't move. It hurts so bad."

"We have to. I am sorry B. Davis.", she slung her arms around Brooke's waist and wanted to walk outside but both of them suddenly looked into Jimmy's gun. He pointed it at them. Brooke felt too weak to even stay straight and her head was hanging down.

"Jimmy. You hurt her. She needs a doctor. Please, just…", but Jimmy shook his head in panic.

"No…you stay with me. You…"

"She's going to bleed to death if you…", Peyton screamed frustrated but Jimmy just pulled the trigger and both girls screamed in fear.

"You come with me.", they walked after Jimmy and sat down on the floor in a classroom while he panicked more and more with every minute.

"I did a first aid course.", he walked over to Brooke who looked paler as the wall. He pointed the gun at Peyton and told her to go to the corner.

"Please, don't…Please…", Brooke tried to push Jimmy off of her but he just sat down besides her and then looked at her leg.

"I did not mean to shoot you.", he whispered and then he ripped her jeans open.

"What are you doing?", Peyton screamed at him and wanted to help Brooke but he pointed the gun at her again.

"I'm helping her.", he looked at the wound and then he put his fingers inside of it and tried to get the bullet. Peyton had never heard someone scream in pain like this. Brooke breath started to get uneven and she tried to push Jimmy away.

"Noooooo….stop.", she cried and could not endure the pain any more. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….", Brooke screamed while Peyton could not see it any more and ran over to Jimmy and jumped onto his back.

"Leave her alone.", she screamed and fought with him. Jimmy won the fight but then he looked at Brooke who was not conscious any more.

"Oh my god. B. Davis. Open your eyes. C'mon.", Peyton shook her wildly.

"I did not mean this to happen. I did not…"

"But you shot her.", Peyton screamed at him. Jimmy looked shocked at her and ran outside. Another shot was heard a second later.

xxxxxxxx

"No. My girlfriend is still in there.", Rachel wanted to run inside the building but the officers did not allow her to do so.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Peyton tried to run outside with Brooke. She fell to her knees when the doctors took her away from her and heard Rachel screaming in agony. "Nooooo. Brooke. Baby. C'mon. Open your eyes."

xxxxxxxx

**Present:**

Brooke and Rachel were sitting on the beach and just listening to the waves. It was already dark and they watched the beautiful stars. This place was very special for both of them. After the shooting at school Brooke had been in a coma for four months and had fallen into a depression after it because she had not been able to walk any more. It had taken a lot of strengths and arguments to make her believe in herself. Her first steps had been on this beach.

**Past**

"I can't go down there.", Brooke sat in the wheelchair and looked down at the beach.

"Who says that?", Rachel smiled at her girlfriend that meant the world to her.

"Rachel. I am in a fucking wheelchair. Maybe forever. I…I…", Brooke cried into her hands but Rachel took them away from her face and kissed her softly.

"You don't need to walk. You have me.", Rachel whispered and helped her out of the chair and took her onto her back.

"I am too heavy.", Brooke protested but Rachel just shook her head.

"You barely eat anything. You're as heavy as a feather.", Rachel commented and then sat down in the sand with Brooke. She sat down behind her girlfriend and massaged her back.

"I am sorry I am like this.", Brooke whispered sadly.

"Like what?", Rachel pretended not to know what she meant.

"Like…like…so different than before.", Brooke could not form any words and just leaned back against Rachel.

"How about we go swimming?", Rachel asked and Brooke immediately stiffened up. "I won't let go of you.", Rachel whispered into her ear and Brooke nodded.

"But not in my jeans.", Brooke complained and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How about naked?", she smirked and Brooke slapped her softly and watched how Rachel undressed her.

"Aaaaa…don't let go of me.", Brooke screamed when a wave came and she clung to Rachel. Rachel just smiled and then let go of her a little bit when they were standing in the sand.

"Why are you smiling at me like this?", Brooke looked confused at Rachel.

"Because…I love you and…you're on your own two feet.", Brooke widened her eyes and then realized that Rachel was not holding her. Immediately she lost the balance and fell into the water. When she surfaced she started to bitch at Rachel and hobbled outside.

"You said you were going to hold me.", she coughed and walked to the blanket and then sat down with her arms crossed while Rachel had a huge grin on her face.

"You do realized what you just did, right?", she sat down in front of Brooke and held her hands in hers. "You walked honey. You walked."

Brooke looked shocked at her, "I…I really did.", the first tears fell down her cheek.

**Present**

"I love you so much Brooke and I want you to know that I'll never let go of you.", Rachel whispered into Brooke's ears. Brooke looked back at Rachel and kissed her softly.

"I love you too honey.", she whispered and nibbled a little at her lip. Then she looked confused when the music started.

"Do you want to dance with me?", Rachel stood up and took Brooke's hand into hers. They danced to the classic music and then Rachel pulled her over to a table that was decorated in the middle of the beach.

"Oh my god.", Brooke widened her eyes and sat down.

"Honey. I want you to know that…"

"Rachel, look at the ship…", Brooke pointed at the ship but Rachel did not really have the time and patience to look at a ship.

"I love you with every beat of my heart. I loved you from the moment…"

"Rachel. Look.", Brooke started to get nervous.

"Brooke. It's just a ship.", Rachel took Brooke's hand and then put the ring onto the table. Brooke's eyes widened immediately.

"Will you marry me?", Rachel whispered.

"No.", Brooke whispered in shock.

"What?", Rachel asked hurt and looked at the ocean and then she saw the ship. It was not exactly a ship it was more like a yacht that had many lights on the outside which spelled "Will you marry me?", Rachel's mouth stood open and then she looked at Brooke again, who had tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you first.", Brooke whined and Rachel could not help but smile at this cuteness.

"Well, I was faster. So, will you marry me?", Rachel asked again.

"Yes, yes. Of course.", Brooke wiped her tears and then looked at the ring. "That's my ring.", she said shocked "You stole it?"

"What?", Rachel looked at it and did not know why there was a different ring in there. She went into her purse again and suddenly found the second one. "Oops."

"Ooops. I drove crazy because I thought I lost the ring and you just stole it? I cannot believe it.", Brooke stood up and pretended to be mad.

"Honey, I did not know…"

"Oh shut up. Now let's go to the ship.", she took Rachel's hand and walked into the water.

"It's a yacht. Not a ship baby.", Rachel answered with a smile and followed her soon to be wife.

xxxxxxxxx

Some hours later Brooke and Rachel lay naked in the bed on the yacht and drank champagne. Brooke looked at her ring and Rachel at hers. "I love it.", Rachel smiled and kissed Brooke again.

"I love it too. Although it's kind of weird that we have three rings now."

"Well, I bet you'll loose one in the future. So it's just precaution.", Rachel joked and received a slap from Brooke who went on top of her. They stayed like this for a while and just enjoyed each other's presence. They had gone through so much and soon it would be official. Rachel and Brooke belonged together. **Forever.**

**The end**


	13. Epilogue

_**Hello everyone. I wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who read this story. I wanna say Thank you with a short epilogue. I hope you'll like it!**_

**Epilogue:**

Brooke stood in front of the mirror and just looked at herself. She heard a soft knock on the door and turned around. Peyton and Haley went inside and smiled wildly. "You look beautiful.", Haley said and hugged Brooke. Peyton did the same and sat down in front of her and took Brooke's hands into hers. Brooke's hands were shaking a little bit and she squeezed them softly.

"B. Davis. Are you nervous?"

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath, "I…I…can't believe that I am going to marry today. I mean…it's so surreal and I think they won't come.", Brooke looked to the ground with tears in her eyes, "They are ashamed of me."

"Brooke. Honey, look at us.", Haley took her hand under Brooke's chin. "There is nothing they have to be ashamed of. You're an amazing person. You have the biggest heart of all of us and you found the one person that makes you whole. We love you and if they don't come then they are…"

"Dumb.", everyone turned around and looked shocked at the beautiful woman that was standing inside the room now.

"Mother.", Brooke whispered and could not believe that her mother was standing in front of her. She had not seen her for a long time and her parents were not proud of her famous daughter to be gay.

"Um…there…is something we need to do Haley, right.", Peyton said and Haley immediately nodded and walked outside with her.

Victoria closed the door and walked over to Brooke and sat down in front of her. Brooke shivered and did not know what to say. She expected Victoria to scream at her how disappointed she was but instead Victoria took her hand into hers.

"There is no way that I'd miss my baby girl's wedding. Even if you marry that…"

"Mother.", Brooke said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. You love her and I know she makes you happy. That's what counts. Nothing more. And…I love you and I am so proud of you my darling.", Brooke looked shocked at the woman in front of her. That was not her mother. The first tears fell down her cheek and she jumped up in shock when a man came inside.

"I hope I am not disturbing this little sweet moment but I think I belong to this reunion."

"Daddy?", Brooke whispered shocked and held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hello Richard."

"Victoria."

"Come to me baby girl.", he opened his arms and Brooke immediately ran into them and cried into his chest. She felt like she was dreaming.

"We are very proud of you honey.", Richard kissed Brooke's cheek and sat down with her. Brooke did not know what to say and just sobbed.

"Okay Brooklyn. You have to stop now. You are going to marry the person you love and you have to look great. A Davis must not look like this.", Victoria wiped Brooke's tears and then went through her hair with her comb.

"I wait outside.", Richard said and squeezed Brooke's hand.

"Thank you dad.", Brooke stuttered and stayed in the room with her mom.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come?", Victoria asked a little hurt.

"Well, you never answered my phone calls and it's not like you're proud of me and…"

Victoria looked down at Brooke again.

"We are proud of you. You are our only daughter and we may not agree to everything you do but we…well…we love you. No matter what. You'll understand it when you two get children but don't make me a grandma too early."

Brooke looked shocked at Victoria and Victoria burst out into laughing, "You've never talked about it?"

"Well, um…you know that two…well women cannot…"

"Honey. There are a lot of options. Adoption, sperm donors.", Victoria answered and squeezed Brooke's cheek. "maybe it's even better to have two mom's. Your dad was not really helping me with anything."

"Mother.", Brooke smiled and then hugged her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Brooke was standing in front of Rachel. Both of them were wearing a white dress that looked gorgeous. It was Rachel's time to say something.

"Brooke Davis. When I first met you, I thought that I'd never have any chance to even get to know you better. I knew you were out of my league. Not because you were the most popular girl at school and everyone wanted to get into your pants.", everyone started to laugh, "but because you're heart was so honest and lovely that I knew I could not mess with an angel. But now that I have this angel in my life, I'll never want to let it go. I love you with all of my heart and we've been through so much that I know we could go through anything. You are my better half. You make me smile when I want to cry and you make me realize that being loved is the best present ever. Forever and always I will love you and be on your side.", Rachel took a pause and then grinned evil. Brooke knew what was about to come. "and you're pretty good in bed."

"Rachel.", Brooke blushed and squeezed her hands. She was glad that no one had heard that sentence.

"I…I had prepared a long speech but…now…now…everything is gone.", Brooke panicked a little. "So…I…okay…", she took a deep breath.

"When I was younger I believed in love. That a man on a horse would come and get me and we'd live in a castle forever. I believed in that until I realized that the marriages that I know are a lie and failure. I started to believe that people would only love me if I am good at something. If I am pretty. If I am happy. I put that mask on my face and soon I did not even realize that it was a mask and thought it was me. And when I fell in love for the first time my heart was broken pretty fast and I believed that I was just not lovable. I was not good enough, smart enough, pretty enough for anyone. And then…then you came along. I fought against those feelings I had for you for a long time. I…you were the first person that showed me that I am really lovable and you know why? You fought for me. You told me the truth. You listened to my words but the most important thing is that you make me whole again. Around you it's easy to be me because you accept every bit of me. While I was bitching at you all the time and thought my life was worthless, you stood by my side. You never left me. You made me love myself. And…and…you revealed an emotion inside of me I've never felt before. True love. I love you so much that sometimes I am afraid what I'd do without you. Whenever something happens in life I know that it's not that bad because I know that I've got you. You showed me what love means and I would be dumb to ever let you go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so wasted.", Brooke lay in bed with Rachel and moaned.

"Me too.", Rachel took a sip of water and lay down again.

"But we have to have sex now.", Brooke wanted to get out of her dress but fell on the floor instead.

"Who said that?", Rachel laughed and helped her out of it.

"It's a tradition. I don't want to tell our children that we did not have sex after our wedding.", Brooke slurred while Rachel helped her out of the dress.

"We are never going to talk to our kids about any sex we have Brooke. It's okay. We have our whole life to have sex.", Rachel opened her bra and the undressed herself. Brooke fell onto the bed again and she jumped on top of her and kissed her lips.

"Hello Mrs. Davis.", Brooke whispered.

"I still cannot believe that we decided that with Rock, Paper, Scissor.", Rachel smiled and then lay down besides her wife. "Why did we drink shots with our friends again?"

"Because…I don't know why.", Brooke cuddled closer to Rachel and closed her eyes.

"How about we sleep now and postpone our wild sex to tomorrow?"

"Great idea.", Brooke whispered almost asleep, "I love you."

"I love you too.", Rachel kissed her cheek and fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some years later:

Brooke puked into the toilet and half cried. "Shhhh….it's okay honey.", Rachel stroked her back in pity.

"It is not okay. I have morning sickness for three months now and you have nothing. It is not fair. It's just not…", Brooke had to puke again and moaned.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of your pajama.", Rachel helped her up and undressed Brooke softly.

"Why don't you have morning sickness? And why do I carry two kids. It's not fair.", Brooke whined but moaned when Rachel went between her legs.

"Calm down baby.", Rachel started to put a finger inside and liked Brooke's reaction. "Calmer now?", she asked after some minutes.

"Yes.", Brooke lay on Rachel's tummy and looked shocked at Rachel. "Oh my god. She kicked. I felt her."

"What?", Rachel put her hands on her tummy and widened her eyes. "I can feel it too."

"I cannot believe that we're getting three kids soon. Why exactly did we want to be pregnant at the same time?"

"Well it was your idea my dear. Not mine.", Rachel kissed Brooke's nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Some months later:

"I am faaaaat. I fatter than you are although I'm two months behind. That's not fair.", Brooke whined and tried to take on her shoes. In vain.

"Not fair is your favorite word lately, huh?", Peyton came into the room and laughed at the two pregnant women, "But you really look like you'd explode any second."

"Shut up P. Sawyer. You're not helping.", Brooke bitched back.

"Oh my god. Oh my god.", Rachel walked into the living room.

"What is it?", Brooke screamed back in shock.

"My water just broke.", Rachel answered and was glad that Peyton was with them because Brooke freaked out.

"Mrs. Davis, I don't think it's a good idea to come inside because…", the doctor said to Brooke but she just went past him and to Rachel who was in pain.

"Get the baby out now.", Rachel screamed at the doctors. "I cannot believe you made me be pregnant with you. It's all your fault."

Brooke smiled a little and went closer to Rachel's face and whispered nice words into her ears.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….", Rachel screamed with the last push. Both women had tears in their eyes when they heard the first cry of their little girl.

"She's so tiny.", Rachel held her in her arms and cried.

"She looks just like you.", Brooke smiled and kissed both girls. So this was the first new member in their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to. I don't want to.", Brooke cried on the couch and touched her tummy in pain.

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

"Okay? You are still sore and I saw how you…you pushed Julia outside of you. I have to push two…aaaaa…", she screamed again.

"Brooke we need to go to the hospital now.", Rachel helped her up and walked to the car with her wife.

"Why did you wait that long?", the doctor asked when Brooke came inside the hospital and they had to prepare everything immediately.

"It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop.", Brooke cried and did not want to push.

"Mrs. Davis. You have to push. Don't stop.", the doctor said.

"Nooo….I can't. I just can't.", Brooke cried heavily.

"Honey. Look at me.", Rachel went through Brooke's wet hair. "You are going to push our kids out now. Julia wants to meet her brothers. You are strong and you can do it. If I can, then you can."

"No. Please do it for me. Please.", Brooke begged.

"Honey, I would if I could but I can't. But I know you can. Take my hand and then push, okay."

"Okay.", Brooke screamed when she pushed again. Rachel screamed with her because Brooke almost broke her hand. Some minutes later Jude and Davis lay in the arms of Rachel. Brooke was asleep and too exhausted to do anything. They had given her something against the pain, which knocked her out totally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god.", Peyton came inside the room two hours later with Julia.

"Look at those cuties. Julia, those are your baby brothers.", Rachel put the sleeping girl besides her sleeping wife and then gave Jude to Peyton and took Davis.

"I still cannot believe that you called him Davis Davis. He's going to be a rock star."

Brooke opened her eyes and moaned, "Am I dead?"

Peyton and Rachel burst out into laughing and shook their heads, "Nope. Jude, Davis. This is Brooke. Your other mom."

Brooke looked exhausted at the boys and took them into her arms. "They are so small. Is that normal? Why is our daughter so much bigger?"

"Relax honey. They were premature. That's why. And Julia is older. You should try to feed them.", Brooke looked shocked at Rachel.

"I don't know how.", Brooke said embarrassed.

"You've watched me. Just…"

"Can't you do it?", Brooke whined "maybe I'll hurt them or…"

"Stop that. You feed Davis and I feed Jude.", Rachel said and helped Brooke with everything.

"Owww…that hurts.", Brooke whined after a while.

"It's normal.", Rachel and Peyton answered immediately. Peyton took a picture of them and then went home again to her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four years later.

"Mooooooooooom. I don't want to wear that. It doesn't look good.", Julia stormed out of the room and threw the clothes onto the ground.

Rachel walked after her and rolled her eyes. "She's definitely you in mini."

Brooke laughed at that comment and went through Julia's hair. Julia was pretty much the bossy older sister and she knew that she was very pretty and cute and used that for her advantage.

"Just wear whatever you want."

"I love you mommy.", Julia stuck out her tongue at Rachel and ran into her room.

"Brooke. Stop doing that. You spoil our daughter and…", before she could end her sentence Brooke kissed her softly and held her tightly.

"I know. I'm sorry but she just has a better sense in fashion than you do.", the turned around when Julia screamed madly.

"Get out of my room. I don't want dirt in here. Moooooooooommmmmyy."

"It's your turn.", Rachel smirked and slumped onto the couch.

Brooke laughed and walked over to her three kids. Jude and Davis were covered in mud and so was Julia's bed.

"Mommmy. There is dirt everywhere.", she whined and pushed her brothers out of her room.

"What on earth did you guys do?", Brooke smiled softly. Her boys were definitely a handful.

"We played outside in the mud."

"Yeah, I can see that. Undress now.", Brooke smiled and put water into the tube. "Julliiiiiiaaa."

"What is it?", Julia ran to Brooke and looked up at her with her beautiful green eyes. "Get undressed. Time for a bath."

"No. I'm not in the mood.", Julia replied. Brooke could not believe how stubborn a girl could be at four.

"No princess movies any more if you don't get undressed."

"That's not fair. Moooooooooooooom.", Julia screamed and Rachel came inside.

"What is it baby girl."

"Mommy is mean and said that I can't watch any princess movie any more."

"Well, you can't if you don't bathe."

"You two are mean.", Julia undressed and went into the tube with her brothers. It did not take long that the three of them dumped under the water and laughed happily. Brooke and Rachel just watched them and held hands.

"No that is not true.", Davis answered and pointed at Brooke. "I was in mommy's tummy and you two were in mom's."

"Nooo. That is wrong. I was in mom's and you two were in mommy's. I am the bigger sister.", Julia answered proudly.

"But you are smaller than we are.", Jude laughed.

"Why are there all pillows in our bed, kids?", Rachel asked when she walked into her bedroom.

"Because we make a sleepover tonight.", Jude hugged her tightly and laughed when she jumped onto the bed with him and tickled him. Davis and Julia immediately followed them and jumped on the bed.

"So who decided that we make a sleepover tonight?"

"Mommy!", the kids jumped around happily.

"Oh, how about we tickle mommy a little?", Rachel smirked and the kids immediately nodded.

"Moooooommmy.", they screamed and Brooke smiled at the cute scene and went into bed as well. "Noooo….ahhhhh….stop it.", she laughed when they attacked her.

"I love mommy and mom and Davis and Jude.", Julia sang a little song in bed and laughed loudly when Brooke slung her arms around her. Davis and Jude immediately jumped onto them and cuddled too. It did not take long that the sweet little family fell asleep. Rachel stood up at night and made a photo of all of them.

"Can't you sleep?", Brooke whispered softly and went through Rachel's hair.

"I am just thinking."

"About what?"

"Whether we'll have more kids one day or not.", Brooke widened her eyes in shock.

"I am not going to press anything out of me again. If you want more then…"

Rachel kissed her softly on the lips and made her shut up, "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Rachel Davis. Are you going to join me in the bathroom now?"

"Why…ohhhh.", Rachel smirked. "But we have to be calm.", Rachel kissed the three kids and then followed Brooke.

It did not take long that Rachel had to hold her hand over Brooke's mouth to stop her screaming. "Jesus. That was awesome.", Brooke whispered in Rachel's arms. Both of them widened their eyes when they heard a knock on the door.

"Why did you close the door?", Davis asked confused.

"Shh…we are outside in a minute honey."

Then they heard the next knock, "Mommy, why did you scream?", Julia asked worried, "Are you hurt?"

"No honey. I just…"

"She knocked her head accidently on the wall.", Rachel said.

"Can I kiss it better?", Julia asked worried.

"Me too." The twins said.

"Okay. Give us a second.", the women dressed again and hugged tightly before they opened the door and the three kids came inside and looked worried at Brooke.

"It's okay kids. I'm good. Let's get back to bed.", Brooke went under the blanket with the three of them. Rachel followed them and immediately the kids cuddled closer to her as well.

"Good night everyone.", Rachel said and gave each one another kiss. This were the Davis'. A very happy and crazy family.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Goodbye everyone! Thanks for EVERY review. They make me happy!**_


End file.
